Trouble starts with J
by jeekuk
Summary: Out of all the reckless things he's done, letting his best friend knock him up is the stupidest thing in Jimin's list yet. (warning: mpreg)


The sun is currently at its peak at three o'clock in the afternoon and Jungkook is bored out of his wits.

It's already been two hours into the lecture since he lost interest in whatever crap his professor keeps on droning about. His block mates are faring no better than him, balancing on the tightrope between sleep and consciousness and he may have seen a head or two bobbing down abruptly. Beside him, Namjoon has already succumbed to slumber and is drooling all over his notes. Studying engineering sucks the life out of them, to be perfectly honest.

Jungkook's on the precipice of snoring with his eyes open, hadn't it been for the startling vibration that suddenly spreads all over his right thigh. He takes a discreet glance in front of the room before he fishes out his phone from his pocket, holding the gadget below his desk to avoid getting caught by his mentor.

 **From: Nie**

- _where r u? meet me NOW._

Jungkook's brow arches at the demanding message. His eyes dart up to check his professor again before his thumbs start pressing on the keypad.

 **To: Nie**

 _\- in class, idiot. what ya need me for_

 **From: Nie**

- _JUST COME THE FUCK OUT RN_

 _-i'm alone in the garden MAKE IT FAST_

 _Strange_. Confusion crosses Jungkook's face. His best friend's not one for using caps lock unless he's in trouble and from what he makes out of Jimin's tone, it sounds like he _is_ treading in hot waters.

Jungkook doesn't think making the other wait for him is a good idea. He raises his hand and coolly asks their professor for a break, which she easily gives. Most of the class breaks out in relieved chatters. Some stretch their limbs out, some instantly fly out of the room, and some drop their heads on their desk for at least a five-minute power nap. The rest sends Jungkook grateful beams (and a few lascivious winks) right as he saunters out of the lecture room's exit.

It doesn't take Jungkook much time before he reaches the campus garden, which seems desolate in this time of the day. True enough, in front of the nearest oak tree, he sees a lone figure pacing back and forth in a rather anxious manner. Nonetheless, Jungkook casually approaches his best friend with his usual smirk that is too 'obnoxious' for Park Jimin's liking.

Only, his smirk falls off completely the minute he sees the peculiar ruddiness of Jimin's complexion. His nose is puffy red and so are his eyes, leaking with warm tears that cascade down his rosy cheeks, dripping on the tip of his chin. Jungkook's throat runs dry at the sight. It's been _years_ since he'd last seen Jimin lose his shit and it was because his rabbit died after eating plastic.

"Shit—what the fuck happened? Why are you crying?" Jungkook stammers as he grabs hold of Jimin's shoulders. Jimin looks up at him and what Jungkook sees stones him to his ground. There's so much fear swirling in those russet orbs that for a moment, Jungkook's mind blanks. "...Nie? What's...wrong?"

Jungkook honestly doesn't know what to do when Jimin suddenly bursts out into tears. More so when Jimin weakly starts thumping his chest with his fists. Jungkook stumbles in the slightest, caught off guard, but he immediately clamps his hands around Jimin's wrists to stop his assaults. "Hey— _hey_! What—"

" _Why_ did you do it?" Jimin rasps, growing lax in Jungkook's hold. He looks utterly fragile at this moment and Jungkook's itching to know just what the fuck is going on.

"What do you mean?"

"Why did you fuck me when you don't even love me like _that_?!" Jungkook's eyes widen. He hastily covers Jimin's big mouth.

" _Shh_!" Jungkook shoots his weeping best friend a look, even though he wants nothing but to hug him because he doesn't really want to see all that snot on Jimin's face. "If I recall correctly, you asked me to—"

" _Kiss_ me, yes! I just wanted you to _kiss_ me, not _fuck_ me!" Jimin, suddenly going irate, shrugs out of Jungkook's hold. He's so done being all fucking moody and shit, but it's not like he can do anything about it. He's going to be a bipolar bitch for a _long_ time and this guy in front of him is to blame for all this.

Glaring darkly at Jungkook, Jimin reaches something from his back pocket and shoves it in Jungkook's palm. His best friend's puzzled expression when he looks at it makes Jimin want to bawl his eyes out. He hadn't cried so much in his nineteen years of existence until now and it's a wonder how a simple drunken act from that one night can make him _this_ much of an emotional mess.

"...What is this?" Jungkook asks, confusion bubbling up in him. There's a small rectangular thing in his grasp that sports a tiny black circle—a smiley. His heart suddenly races in dread, especially with Jimin showering him these loathing glares. _What did I even do?_

"You fuck half of the campus and yet you don't know what a _pregnancy test_ looks like?" Jimin snaps, angrily wiping his tear-stained face.

Jungkook blinks, looking slightly offended. "Of course I know what a pregnancy test is! What do you take me for, an idiot?"

Jimin looks thoughtful for a split second, like he's actually contemplating on saying yes. Jungkook sighs. "What I mean is, why did you give this to me?"

Silence engulfs their area as Jimin stares up at Jungkook with those droopy eyes of his. He worries his lower lip between his teeth and becomes increasingly upset the more he thinks about this problem of his—or rather, _theirs_.

"That's mine," Jimin mutters sulkily. Jungkook's brows skyrocket at his answer. "I'm pregnant."

It feels like someone just poured a bucket of ice on Jungkook's back. However, before he can organize his muddled thoughts, Jimin drops another bomb that makes the blood pound in his head.

" _You're the father_."

 **Three months earlier**

The swelter of an August day makes all students uneasy but no one loathes it more than Kim Taehyung. One of the things he despises _the most_ is humidity. He's a trust fund baby who's grown up living in a centralized residence all his life. One can only imagine the irritation that creeps up on him 24/7 at this particular month of the year.

Jimin has already prepared himself for the onslaught of Taehyung's juvenile whines on the way to the library. It's just to his surprise though when Taehyung slings an arm around his shoulders, looking too peppy for his own good. It seems like he's in an excellent mood today that not even the hot weather can dampen his enthusiasm.

" _Eyyy_ , look at _that_ ," Taehyung whistles low as to avoid getting reprimanded by the old hag, aka the librarian. Jimin, who is sitting across him, looks up from his architectonics hardbound and traces the direction of Taehyung's eyes. His vision falls on the familiar broad back of a certain someone that he, unfortunately, calls his best friend.

Jungkook has that freshie wallflower Ren backed up on a shelf. One of Jungkook's hand rests treacherously low on the younger male's hip while the other one is braced against the structure of the shelf, right next to Ren's temple. Their bodies are dangerously close to each other that one more move from either one of them and they're gonna end up eating each other's faces.

Jimin mentally gags. "This guy doesn't really care about privacy." He then returns his attention back to his reviewer. Taehyung remains watching the duo with no shame.

"Holy shit, your best friend is so _hot_ ," Taehyung almost drools when Ren finally gives in to the inevitable and wraps his arms around Jungkook's neck to meet the older guy's adept mouth. Jimin nonchalantly shifts to another page of his book, clearly unbothered by Taehyung's remark. He's busier than a cat burying shit on a marble floor. "I really don't get how you still don't feel something more than platonic feelings for Jungkook. Like, if I were you, I would've already fucked him on the second day of our friendship."

Jimin's brows curl in the slightest. He never lets his eyes waver from the passage he's highlighting. "I'm not the kind of person who lets their best friend screw them just because they find them 'hot'."

"Yeah, you've always been picky. You prefer nerds instead of sex-on-legs, perfect guys like Jungkook," Taehyung's lips stretches into a mischievous smile when Jimin lets out a snort. "You're such a virgin."

"I'm not a virgin," Jimin rolls his eyes. "And I don't date nerds. I date normal people."

"Hm, sure," Taehyung stretches his legs to relieve the soreness. He remembers how the last person Jimin dated didn't really seem like a 'normal' person. _Who in their right mind would date their_ professor _who's twelve years older than them? Right—only Park Jimin would._ "I swear you and Jungkook are more similar than you think."

Jimin doesn't respond to that, seemingly immersed in his own world. Taehyung cranes his head back to the little show from across the room with a smirk.

Jungkook slides a hand on Ren's side, skating it further down until it finds its way to Ren's bum. Jungkook gives his ass a squeeze and it immediately draws a moan from Ren. Taehyung's eyes quickly dart to the librarian, who doesn't seem to hear the pornographic noise, thank God.

"Do you ever just look at Jungkook and wonder how he moans during sex?" Taehyung lightheartedly asks out of the blue. Jimin's hand wavers from writing and he almost chokes in the air.

"What the _fuck_ , Tae?" Jimin shoots his friend a scandalized look.

"What? I'm just asking," Taehyung gives a noncommittal shrug. "I mean, when you're best friends with someone like Jungkook, I'm sure these thoughts have at least crossed your mind! Like, do you ever look at him and just think, ' _wow, let me take off your pants_ '?"

Jimin's eyes fall on Jungkook, who is still making out hotly with Ren, and he sputters, "Not even once! That's _disgusting_!"

Taehyung sniggers. "I don't believe you."

"I don't care if you believe me or not," Jimin huffs, closing his book and notes, piling them back in his bag shortly. Just talking about how his best friend sounds like in bed repulses him to no end, Jesus Christ. "I'm just saying I've _never_ had any sexual thoughts _at all_ about the guy who I've known since I was five." God, Jungkook's almost like his _brother_! This topic just feels like incest to him. _Gross_.

Standing up, Jimin slings his bag over his shoulder and times his card out. Taehyung passes another smirk to the oblivious making out duo before he trails after Jimin, pestering him with more inane questions. At one point, Jimin almost considers hauling a very thick encyclopedia on his friend's head to knock him out.

On the way out of the condensed atheneum, they run into Wu Namjoon, who is one of Jimin and Jungkook's close friend—and Taehyung's stalker. Well, not really. But he's almost there.

"Jimin, hi," Namjoon smoothly greets with a charming smile. Jimin returns the gesture just as affably. When Namjoon's eyes fall on Taehyung, his lips instantly morph into a devious stretch. All these failed attempts at trying to look seductive are just making Namjoon look hideous, in Taehyung's honest opinion. "And hey there, sexy. Looks like you could use a little sexual harassment."

"No, thanks," Taehyung barks as vehemently as he can, face shrouded with a dark scowl. "I hope you're into collecting dildos because you can go fuck yourself!" and without any more words, Taehyung marches out of the library to head to his next class, leaving Jimin behind.

Jimin bites back a laugh. Namjoon is one of the most decent guys Jimin has ever known (even more decent than his best friend if he does say so himself) so he doesn't get why Taehyung hates him so much.

Oh, aside from the hot weather, Namjoon probably comes on par with it in Taehyung's most hated things. Namjoon doesn't take it to heart, though. Instead, he seems to enjoy these reactions more.

"By the way, Hoseok's throwing a blast tonight and he personally asked me to inform you and Jungkook because he's kinda busy right now," Namjoon inserts his hands in his pockets. "The party starts at ten. Are you coming?"

Since today is Friday and he doesn't have anything remotely important to do, Jimin nods his head in confirmation. "It's weekend, so why not?"

"Great," Namjoon beams. Jimin adjusts his backpack's strap again before he starts for the door. "See you later! Bring Taehyung, will you?"

"Sure," Jimin chuckles and steps out of the library. College parties are what Taehyung lives for. Even if he doesn't invite his friend, he's sure the other will still come anyway. He's a party maniac.

Pulling out his phone, Jimin scans his best friend's name through his phonebook and presses his thumb on Jungkook's hideous face.

 **To: Kookie**

 _\- when u finish corrupting that kid's innocence, i'll be at the canteen._

 _-ps: ur paying, so hurry the hell up. luv u! ^^_

Jimin slides his phone back to his pocket and heads to the campus eatery. He's going to empty his best friend's wallet again today because he's damn starving.

"When are you gonna get laid?"

The question seems guileless when Jungkook pronounces it. But Jimin knows he can't associate Jungkook with anything related to innocence.

"I'm enjoying my single life, thank you very much," Jimin snorts, voice bouncing off the tiled walls of his shower as he dresses himself up in the comfort room.

"Wow, that's a very dull lifestyle you have there, my friend." Jungkook chortles while he munches on the gummy bears he found by Jimin's bedside table. He's already dressed for the party they're going to attend, and is just waiting for his slow poke of a best friend to finish preparing. "I didn't peg you to be the loner type. Is it fun to be alone?"

Jimin emerges from the bathroom fully dressed. Jungkook whistles at the obscene display of his best friend's thighs embraced in tight skinny jeans. "Being single doesn't mean I'm alone. It means I can cuddle with whoever the fuck I want." Jimin rolls his eyes at him.

"Oh! Are you saying you wanna follow my trail? Because if you do, then welcome to the club," The sound of a plastic bag rustling disrupts the silence of Jimin's room as Jungkook reaches for more gummy bears.

"Ew, no. I said _cuddle_ , not _fuck_ ," Jimin scrunches his face in distaste. Jungkook gives him a juvenile pout that seriously rubs Jimin the wrong way. It doesn't suit him.

" _Awww_. And here I thought I was gonna throw the biggest bash to welcome a newly converted bed maven," Jungkook chucks a green gummy worm to Jimin's direction. It hits Jimin's butt. _Bull's eye!_

"Hey! You're cleaning that mess," Jimin sounds amused, but Jungkook knows his undertones by now. He doesn't really like anyone, particularly his best friend, dirtying his precious bedroom. "I'm a 'bed maven', for your information. I just don't show it to anyone unless they're in a relationship with me."

"So I've heard," Jungkook recalls the time where one of their friends in high school became Jimin's boyfriend—and well, Jimin hadn't really had the heart to shut his boyfriend up about their adventurous trysts in bed. "But I don't believe it. Ha."

"You might, if I fuck you—which won't ever happen because I'd rather have syphilis than let a nymphomaniac like you touch me." Jimin sticks his tongue out at Jungkook's direction. In return, Jungkook puts up a mock-offended expression.

" _Excuse_ _you,_ Park Jimin. You're talking to a sex god right now!" Despite the other's teasing insult, Jungkook laughs, still retaining that tiny edge of smugness in his deep voice.

Jimin throws on his leather jacket and grabs his room keys from the top of his wardrobe. "Sex gods don't dissatisfy. I'll have you know that Kibum wasn't at all pleased with your little performance back in junior high."

Jungkook has this certain charm around him. An innate likeability. Everyone around him kisses the ground he walks on so one can only imagine Jimin's stupefaction (and amusement) when Daehyun, their classmate from high school, once complained to him that Jungkook wasn't all that people were making him out to be. Jimin greatly agrees, even until now. Jeon Jungkook is just a huge ball of dumbness.

"That was back in high school. I was still a novice," Jungkook scoffs. He doesn't dwell too much on the past because just looking back at it makes him cringe. Jimin's laugh tinkers through the air when Jungkook pushes him out of the room so they can hit the road. "Fucking took you a hundred years to put on your shirt. Let's just go."

The steady thumping of bass reverberates throughout Hoseok's house. The living room, kitchen, front lawn and pool are all packed with college students who have plus oned some friends of theirs. Jimin need not guess to know that the bedrooms upstairs are occupied, too.

Neon lights flash all around the dim area of the living room. The heady, mixed scents of alcohol, sweat, and perfume fill Jimin's nostrils as he weaves through the dense throng, heading towards the kitchen where the crowd seems less. It suffocates him to stay in the main room because there's too much groping and the stench of sex just clings into the air, it's like the living room's an STD farm.

He's just had two rounds of dancing with Taehyung and Hoseok himself when suddenly, Seokjin, Hoseok's boyfriend, takes him elsewhere. He and Taehyung got it right away, just what's about to go down with their friends so they kept on dancing. But after two songs, Jimin met eyes with Namjoon and deemed it the right time to leave his friend with the taller male. He just hopes Taehyung hasn't murdered Namjoon yet.

When Jimin reaches the lesser cramped space of the kitchen, he sees a bunch of familiar faces, one of them being Jungkook's. Beside him sits Ren (figures because he's Jungkook's flavor of the week), and on his other side sits Jongup and his boyfriend, Junhong. There's Youngjae too from his class, Himchan, Yongguk and of course, the party's host, Hoseok.

"Oh hey, Jimin's here!" Jongup pipes up once he sees Jimin. All heads in their circle turn to look at the mentioned guy. Jimin arches his brow at Jungkook and Ren who keep on whispering dirty nothings to each other, smiling back at his friends shortly after.

"What are you guys doing?" Jimin flops down beside Yongguk when the other scoots aside to make room for him. He eyes the empty beer bottle lying on the center of their circle.

"Playing a classic," Hoseok answers for everyone. At that second, Seokjin comes into view, clutching a full case of beer. He settles it just behind Hoseok and smiles at Jimin when he sees the younger male. "Where's Tae?"

"Doing the nasty with Namjoon," Jimin sniggers. Hoseok's owlish eyes widen. "Nah, just messing with you. I don't really know where he is, I left him on the dance floor when I saw Namjoon creep up behind him."

"Ah, you're playing cupid, I get it," Hoseok chuckles, leaning on the warmth of Seokjin's chest. Youngjae interrupts the stream of their chatters by clinking a spoon on the empty beer bottle.

"Hey guys, who's next?"

"Ah right, Himchan! It's your turn."

Himchan reaches out for the bottle and spins it with a flourish. Jimin leans close to Hoseok. "How's the game so far?"

"Pretty good. We just started this like, ten minutes ago. Junhong was dared to strip butt naked by the poolside earlier, then Jongup confessed he has a foot fetish. Yongguk ate some chili, Ren sat on Himchan's lap and I said that Seokjin fell asleep once when I was giving him a head." Hoseok ticks the events off of his fingers. Jimin laughs out loud at the last part.

"Seriously? You're not _that_ boring, are you?" Jimin says with a teasing lilt to his voice. Hoseok scowls at him.

"As if. Jin's just really tired that night. He's so adorable."

Jimin tilts his head back in laughter. _Ew, god, Hoseok is so whipped._ All eyes zero in on the center as the bottle gradually slows down to a stop—and points directly at Jimin. Cheers erupt in their circle and a few heads nearby turned to their direction, their noises peaking others' curiosity.

"You know the drill, Jimin!"

Jimin doesn't even hesitate. "Dare."

" _Oooh_ ," Himchan grins mischievously. He roams his eyes around, trying to think of a good dare to give his blockmate. When his eyes fall on the case of beer by Hoseok's back, he claps his hands and pronounces, "Since you're the sixth one to be pointed, I dare you to drink six cans of beer!"

There are noises of approval within their group. By now, even Jungkook has joined in on the noises and eagerly urges Jimin to do his dare. Jimin laughs and pulls the heavy case toward him to pick out six cans. And as the game advances, Jimin consistently consumes the alcohol without so much as wince at the tangy, pungent taste.

It takes around seven truths and four dares for the alcohol's works to start kicking in and spread throughout Jimin's system. By the time he finishes his fifth can, his head already feels light and there's a faint burning sensation at the back of his throat and chest. Warmth drifts in his stomach too, but he's not fully drunk just yet.

"How are you holding up there?" Hoseok prods Jimin's arm with his forefinger moments later. Jimin settles his eyes on his friend, seeing the flashing strobe lights from a distance turn into the slightest of blurs. He coughs a laugh and unlatches his final can's lid.

"A bit lightheaded. Don't worry about me retching all over your precious floor because my alcohol tolerance is high." He grins and chugs down his beer. He can hear his friends burst out into chuckles and coos when Ren confesses that he's 'still a virgin'. Jimin shakes his head, lips curling into an amused smirk. He almost says, ' _Don't worry kid. By the end of this week, Jungkook will take care of that'._

The game goes on with a few more dares than truths. At one point, Yongguk got dared to make out with Hoseok and well, Seokjin's looking ready to commit homicide. He almost throws Jungkook out of his boyfriend's house for coming up with that asinine dare. Seokjin does his dare a little too begrudgingly as well but aside from that, everything is all fine and dandy.

Not until the bottle stops at Jungkook and everyone sees Seokjin's lips stretch into his most sinister smirk yet. Jimin swears half of the circle just gulped at the vindictive aura he's exuding.

"Truth or dare, lil' shit?"

"Dare."

" _Heh_. I dare you to make out with Jimin for a minute."

Suddenly, there's an uproar of reactions from the whole circle. Himchan and Youngjae exchange high fives, there's Junhong clapping his hand in approval with Jongup beside him slapping a hand over his mouth to muffle his squeals of laughter. Yongguk shakes his head in amusement, Hoseok whistles appreciatively and Ren looks lost. It makes it all the more hilarious with Jimin almost choking on nothing. While Seokjin looks smug, Jungkook looks ready to storm out of the kitchen.

" _Whoa_ , pick another dare, dude!" Jungkook exclaims indignantly. When he and Jimin share eye contact, the latter flushes up to his ears in absolute embarrassment.

"Did you pick another dare earlier when I asked you to?" Seokjin barks at him with no bite. Jungkook wilts a little. Everyone's still watching them with utmost interest and Jimin wants the ground to swallow him whole this instant. "No. So go do your dare now, my friend."

 _This can't be happening._ Jimin gulps thickly when his eyes clash with Jungkook's dark ones, yet again. He throws an incredulous glare towards Seokjin. "Can't you just give him another dare?"

Hoseok grins at him. "What kind of dare?"

"I don't know, anything! Just something that doesn't involve me because I definitely won't kiss that guy!" There's an underlying panic in Jimin's voice and he speaks Jungkook's name like they aren't even the best of friends. Jungkook scowls from his side of the room.

"You don't have to sound so disgusted, you know." Jungkook grouches out in the slightest. Jimin just rolls his eyes at him. "Seokjin, just fucking change the dare. I'll do anything. Just not _this_ , Jesus."

"If you can take back Yongguk and Hoseok's make out session, maybe I will." Seokjin grins lopsidedly, denying Jungkook of mercy. Jimin almost throws his hands up out of frustration. Seokjin is one of Jimin and Jungkook's oldest friends. He knows that these two are very close, but not to the point where they might bear romantic feelings for each other. He's probably aware of how disgusted the both of them are right now.

Jungkook mutters a string of incomprehensible curses under his breath. Ren looks skeptical enough about this dare, like he wants to stop Jungkook from doing it. Aside from Jungkook and Jimin himself, Ren's the only one who seems to be unsupportive. The whole group clearly wants Jungkook to do the dare so they can witness some hot action between two best friends.

 _Oh god, no._ Jimin's going to be sick. He never thought time will come where he's going to have to swap spit with Jeon Jungkook, his pig of a best bud. _Dear god, no._

"Do it! Do it!" Their friends chant. Their annoying keenness prompts Jungkook's patience to snap. When he rises up, most of them thought he's going to walk out. But to their delight and to Jimin's horror, Jungkook takes two wide strides toward his best friend. A dark expression looms on his face as he squats down to his haunches in front of Jimin, who looks like a fish out of the water.

"Don't you _dare_ ," Jimin warns grimly. Jungkook gives him a ' _do I even have a choice?_ ' look. He supposes it's too late now to feel guilty for daring Yongguk to kiss a taken guy, is it? He should've known Seokjin will get back at him for that.

"It's just a kiss. This'll end before you even know it." Jungkook murmurs low, observing the beams of neon cast shadows on his best friend's face. The more they stall, the more he wants to get this over with. He still has plans to take Ren to his dorm and maybe get lucky tonight.

Jimin still isn't convinced about kissing the other guy, though. In the background, their friends continue to urge Jungkook to do his dare. Jimin lets out a nervous laugh. "You're a fucking idiot, you know? Why'd you have to give that dare anywa— _hmmph_!"

All train of thoughts in Jimin's mind derail when Jungkook catches his mouth in a swift kiss, cutting his sentence off. He freezes up completely at the feeling of Jungkook's warm lips molding with his. Suddenly, there's a bunch of knots twisting in his stomach and he feels twice as lightheaded. When Jungkook tilts his head and deepens the contact, steadying him by the arms, Jimin can feel his heart thudding wildly against his ribcage.

 _Holy shit._ Jimin unconsciously parts his mouth when Jungkook licks his bottom lip. That gives Jungkook the go to expertly invade Jimin's mouth. He can taste the sharp zest of alcohol and something spicier in the other's mouth—mint, perhaps. Jungkook didn't even expect to get lost in this kiss, but he does, and quick at that. Jimin tastes illicitly bittersweet and his lips are so soft, fitting with his rather perfectly. He can feel Jimin's lashes brushing his cheek, the feel of their noses bumping together causes heat to simmer in his gut. A sudden shiver shoots up his spine when Jimin releases the softest whimper he's ever heard yet. _Well, fuck._

The way Jungkook kisses, Jimin has never experienced something heady like this before. Sure, he's previously made out with a number of people, this isn't his first kiss. But the little nips Jungkook does on his lower lip, his skillful tongue battling with his, the dominance he exerts—he's never received _this_ kind of kiss—well, not until this night.

Maybe they're right—Jungkook's exes, he means. Maybe they're right that when Jeon Jungkook kisses you, he makes you feel weak and hot and just so fucking desired like never before. He's _that_ good.

They're so gone in their kiss that the music vanishes from their hearing. It's just their warm breaths and insane heartbeats commingling. Jimin's hand lifts up on its own volition and he weaves his fingers through Jungkook's mess of a raven hair, his other hand gripping Jungkook's shoulder. Jungkook's own hand snakes it way up on Jimin's thigh, resting on the curve of Jimin's waist, seemingly intoxicated with the taste of Jimin's mouth.

Just when Jimin's back almost meets the floor from being kissed by his best friend rather intensely, Seokjin claps a hand on Jungkook's back and startles them both with an amused, "Hey, hey! That's enough kissing, your time's up!"

In a split second, the heavy dubstep music thumps back from their hearing, paired with the loud hoots of their friends. Jungkook abruptly detaches his mouth from Jimin's. He stares at Jimin with his hooded eyes and finds Jimin's expression dazed. Even with the poor lighting, Jungkook can make out the ruddy pink dusting Jimin's cheeks, his red lips moist and thoroughly kissed. That one minute make out session has rendered them breathless and the air between them feels too charged that their skin tingles with it, but only they can feel it; the sudden lust that stirs within them.

Jungkook quickly stands up and goes back to his place, wearing no emotion at all. Jongup smirks at him knowingly when he drops back beside him, but Jungkook doesn't pay his friend any attention. Ren looks at him and Jimin back and forth, but Jungkook ignores it too, downing his beer bottle in a go. He only has his eyes on Jimin now, whose face is undoubtedly red. When he spots Jimin gnawing on his lower lip, an inexplicable desire to bite it again fills Jungkook and it makes him want to punch himself.

 _Goddamit_ , he can't get the sensation of Jimin's succulent lips out of his mind.

From beside Jimin, Hoseok exhales and slowly draws out an amazed, "Wow..." His eyes look as though they have just witnessed an astounding display of a rare show. Jimin's eyes flick over from Jungkook to the gaping male and the look Hoseok is giving him makes the shade of embarrassment on his cheeks double in intensity. "That's really..."

"Don't. say. anything." Jimin scrubs his hands on his face. Hoseok blinks at him and doesn't speak anymore, though he's still pretty shaken by how his two friends kissed the hell out of each other earlier. He had the front seat and saw all there was to be seen.

And here Hoseok thought they're _just_ the best of friends. Mind telling him why did it look like Jungkook's mere seconds away from defiling Jimin? Best friends do not kiss each other like they're fighting for oxygen, like they're two lovers who reunited after not having seen each other for a very long time. It just doesn't work that way.

 _Shit. Fuck. What the fucking hell. Just—what the fucking fuck._ Jimin's going nuts. He doesn't even glance up once, in fear that he's going to catch Jungkook's eyes again. Just _what_ demon has possessed him earlier? Everything happened so fast he barely had any time to react and before he even knew it, he was already kissing the life out of Jungkook. The feeling of the other's kiss left a burning trail in its wake which, strangely, Jimin _likes_.

Jimin's unimpressed. Mostly with himself. He's sworn to himself that he wouldn't bear anything more than platonic feelings for Jungkook. As expected, he succeeds because he doesn't really like Jungkook like _that_ , but now—

 _God_ , now he's so confused. He's mortified, but at the same time, he wants to grab Jungkook's head and make out with him again.

 _Oh fucking God, I'm going crazy._ _This is so fucking weird._ Jimin abruptly stands up, startling his friends who are still in the middle of playing. They look at him questioningly but Jimin doesn't bother giving them an explanation. He swivels around and heads for the door, needing cold air to wake his system up. He barely comprehends bumping into the gyrating masses in the living room before he finds himself inhaling the chilly breeze of the midnight air.

He kissed Jungkook.

He just— _kissed_ his best friend.

And not just any chaste kiss—he kissed him _hard_ and _real_.

The enormity of this realization slams into him like a tidal wave and his mental freak out session begins. He tries to distract himself by watching the other college kids outside the front lawn but then sees a couple making out and _oh_ —the feeling of Jungkook's lips comes slamming back to haunt him.

"What the _fuck_ , Park Jimin. Block your thoughts—fucking block your thoughts, for fuck's sake." Jimin mutters to himself. He marches away from all that reminds him of his treacherous act earlier and saunters over to the line of cars parked by the curb, until he reaches a familiar red sedan—

 _Shit. This is Jungkook's car._ Jimin almost bites his tongue. He forgot that he came in here with Jungkook and that the only way he can get back to their dorms is to ride with Jungkook again. Which isn't really a favorable option for Jimin at this moment considering he's the reason why Jimin's having an internal turmoil.

" _Nie_."

Jimin jumps at the baritone voice that speaks from behind him. He pivots around, only to bump into a hard chest that smells painfully like—

"W- _What_?" Jimin snaps, eyes connecting with Jungkook's. With all that's gone down between them just recently, he wonders how Jungkook can still call him by his given nickname. Jimin, for the life of him, obviously can't call his best friend, ' _Kookie_ ' right now.

Jungkook unconsciously licks his lips and Jimin's eyes fall on his mouth. "Why did you walk out?"

"I..." Jimin gulps. Never in his life did he think he'd be having difficulties speaking with Jungkook. He crosses his arms, schooling his face into disinterest. "I want to go back. I'm tired."

Jungkook pins Jimin down under his scrutiny and finds out almost instantly that he's lying. Sort of. At least, he's tactful enough not to ask probing questions and just fishes out his car keys from his back pocket, opening his car's door. Jimin watches him in barely concealed surprise and puzzlement.

"What are you doing?"

"Gonna drive us back, what else?"

"Drive _us_ back."

Jungkook hops inside the vehicle and turns the engine back to life. He slams the door close, but rolls down the window to answer Jimin's bland statement. "Yeah, drive _us_ back. Now get in."

Jimin flounders for a moment. He wants to go back to the dorms, but he doesn't want to go back _with_ Jungkook.

"Don't think and just get in, Jimin." Now Jungkook says his full name. Jimin becomes increasingly frustrated with the way his name fluidly rolls off of Jungkook's tongue. The guy has been saying his name for so long but why only _now_ is it starting to affect him?

Seeing as he has no choice, Jimin broodily circuits around the car to get to the passenger door. He opens it and settles down on the leather seat, Jungkook's spicy perfume invading his senses. The other has his scent marked all over this vehicle and it makes Jimin shift uneasily in his seat as he wears his seatbelt.

Jimin doesn't really know when they ended up driving smoothly on the highway. His thoughts are adrift, flashing back to their kiss earlier. He wants to get rid of the perturbing images in his mind but he can't exactly do that when Jungkook's just sitting barely an arm's width from him. He's not sure if this lightheadedness is still the works of those six cans of beer.

"You're quiet," Jungkook remarks after a long silence. Jimin snaps his head towards his best friend, eyes widening in the slightest. "Something's bothering you." It's not even a question.

"There's nothing." Jimin easily denies, but Jungkook picks up with his lies just as easily too.

"It's about earlier, right?" Jimin draws in a sharp breath. He doesn't want to talk about this. Yet he doesn't voice out his thoughts even after Jungkook waits for them. "I liked it."

Jimin's eyes are blinking a little too fast. "Excuse me?"

"I said I liked it," Jungkook repeats with the same nonchalance in his face. Jimin swears it's driving him crazy. "Our number one rule, right? Be completely honest." He peels his eyes away from the empty road to glance at Jimin with that smoldering gaze of his. "I liked it, when we kissed."

Jimin honestly doesn't know what to say. Yes, he knows that; their number one rule as best friends. He suggested it himself when they were eight.

 _"We have to be honest with each other all the time, Kookie. Absolutely no lies, you understand?"_

 _"Yes, ma'am!"_

 _"Funny."_

 _"Your face is funny."_

 _"Whatever!"_

Even if that rule wasn't made, Jungkook would still be blunt. Like now. He just brazenly admitted that he likes their kiss. The only thing Jimin can do is to gape dumbly at Jungkook. The other remains unfazed, in spite of Jimin's reaction.

Red creeps up Jimin's collar as he avoids Jungkook's dark eyes. "You—you don't—what are you saying..." His heartbeat races incredibly fast and the awkwardness of it all is slowly killing him. How the hell did he even become a stammering mess around Jungkook? This is just too stupid. "You didn't like anything, don't be dumb."

"I _did_ like it, sorry to say," Jungkook's lips curl up into an easy smirk. Jimin shoots him with a weirded-out look. "Don't tell me you didn't like it."

"I didn't."

"Liar."

Jimin keeps the urge to hit Jungkook. He disguises his nervousness by laughing sarcastically. "I _so_ didn't like it at all. I haven't been this disillusioned since I discovered the Tootsie Roll I found on the floor actually came out of my cat's litter box. You're _that_ sloppy."

Jungkook's brow arches at that, as a grin slips on his face. "Oh, _really_? That's not what your little moans said, _Jiminnie_."

"Oh my god, shut up," Jimin grimaces in shame. Did he really moan? He was so gone into their kissing earlier that he hadn't even noticed. Fucking Jeon Jungkook and his amazing mouth. Jimin's going to hell.

Jungkook chuckles as he takes a U-turn. "Only if you kiss me."

"You're so fucking weird." Jimin glares at him, though it lacks any real conviction. He's even fighting to keep the corners of his mouth down. Trust Jungkook to make the situation seem funny even though he doesn't even mean to.

"Yeah, I've never felt this weird until I kissed you," Jungkook steers his wheel smoothly, driving like he's not even under the influence of alcohol. He can see the outline of their dorm building now. He gives Jimin another sidewards glance. "I meant it. I liked it. I want to kiss you again."

"If you'd let me." He adds in a low mutter. Jimin feels a shiver course through him. Instead of answering, he looks at the windshield and catches sight of the streetlamps lining the pathway to the entrance of their building. A budding warmth lingers in his stomach and he sighs, biting his lip and swallowing simultaneously.

When Jungkook finally maneuvers the sedan to the parking lot, Jimin hops out of the car fast and shifts uneasily on his feet while he waits for Jungkook to turn the engine off. He starts walking toward the building when Jungkook comes out of the vehicle too. Soon, the other guy falls into step with him. They don't talk, just letting the tense silence wrap around them. Even as they wait for the elevator to reach their floor, they are both fairly reticent.

Jimin and Jungkook pace out of the lift when it reaches the sixth floor. Their thoughts are muddled as they walk on the empty stretch of the brightly lit corridor. Jimin's the one who inserts the key to the doorknob and flicks the light switch on when they walk into their room.

They don't exactly share a room together. There are two separate bedrooms in this place so Jimin supposes it spares them the awkwardness of having to share a room with each other.

As he's too immersed in his own stupid, odd thoughts, Jimin doesn't notice leaving the keys on the doorknob. He only realizes it when he feels the emptiness in his palm. He pivots on his heels to get the said keys but for the second time that night, he bumps into Jungkook. Jimin is still tipsy from the amount of alcohol he's consumed this night and he almost loses his footing, hadn't it been for Jungkook's adept hands holding him into place.

They're now both hyper aware of their close proximity. Jungkook's hands are on Jimin's arms and Jimin's hands are on Jungkook's chest. The way Jungkook gazes down at him with those intense eyes of his makes Jimin feel like he's getting drowned in a sea of abyss. And the way Jimin looks up at Jungkook with those exotic features of his make heat simmer in his gut. His hands slowly slide down until they're resting on Jimin's hips and he gently, carefully, tugs the other close, never breaking eye contact with him. He catches Jimin's eyes dart towards his lips.

God, all this sexual tension is killing them.

"Kookie..." Jimin mumbles, slightly fisting the front of Jungkook's shirt. In this pin-dropping silence, Jungkook's ears easily pick up the hint of need in Jimin's voice.

"Kiss me."

They both have consumed a considerable amount of booze tonight so this mostly must be the alcohol triggering their impetuousness but right now, they don't really give a fuck. Jungkook swoops down to claim Jimin's lips in a greedy kiss, while Jimin tiptoes and grabs Jungkook's head towards his, just like what he's been wanting to do since the party. Both their actions make them stumble but Jungkook is sure-footed enough to not let them drop down the floor.

All sense of propriety tumbles out the window as Jimin meets Jungkook's mouth just as vehemently. The swell of their lips press and brush against each other in a heated motion as Jungkook slowly backs Jimin up into his room, on the nearest wall, trapping Jimin closer between himself and the cold surface. Jimin's hands slide up on Jungkook's chest, around his neck and eventually weave into his unruly midnight tresses.

Their tongues slide in a fiery dance, scalding them with every kiss and touch. Jimin can feel how Jungkook wants him so bad by the way he pushes his body up against his to get rid of any space between them. And it turns him on so bad.

All the soft noises slipping past Jimin's lips go straight to Jungkook's manhood, straining against the fabric of his jeans. He shifts back to ravishing Jimin's plump lips and skates a hand along the underside of Jimin's thigh, ending up on the other's pert ass. He squeezes the flesh and draws out a barely audible, breathy moan from Jimin.

"Fuck, Nie," Jungkook murmurs between kisses once Jimin hooks a leg around his narrow hips to pull him even closer, if possible. He didn't expect Jimin's simple 'kiss me' would turn out into a full blown make-out session that's twice as hot as their first one.

"What are we doing...?" Jimin's voice wavers in his whisper. He parts away and kisses the underside of Jungkook's sharp jaw, his hands fumbling to take Jungkook's white shirt off. Jungkook immediately complies, leaning away for a bit to pull his shirt over his head and hurl it to God knows where.

"Don't think," He tugs at the hem of Jimin's blue polo too, helping the other get out of the piece of cloth with deft hands. "Just let me—" Jungkook latches his eager lips back to Jimin's neck, trailing butterfly kisses along the caramel skin when they finally discard the barrier between their burning bodies.

"Ugh..." Jimin whimpers, clasping the sides of his face. Jungkook lifts his face from the crook of Jimin's neck and stares into his eyes.

With haggard breaths, Jimin tries to speak, "I...want..." _you_ , he finishes inside his head, hoping Jungkook got the meaning. Jimin knows he is going to regret this tomorrow morning, but he has the hopes inside him that he won't. Besides, he doesn't feel like he cares. There's nobody that exists right now but the both of them and he wants Jungkook. There is no denying it.

"Want..." Jungkook mumbles with a quizzical hint in his tone, crashing his lips against Jimin's once more. Jimin moans in his mouth, teeth digging gently into Jungkook's lower lip.

"Jungkook, please..."

"Please, what?" Jungkook whispers low in Jimin's ear. It brings a shudder of unadulterated want through Jimin.

Jimin pulls away again to say, between breaths, "Please—" Jungkook's lips come back down on his and Jimin has to wait before he can finish with, "—touch me—" his tone begs in between kisses, "—I want you." their mouths clash once more. The lust his own _best friend_ has put over him is no joke.

"You want me?" Jungkook teases, though it's undeniable that Jimin's mere words make him hard. There's a soft whine in the back of Jimin's throat that makes his lips curl up against Jimin's sweet mouth. "Your pants," He groans out. "They bother me. Take them off."

Jimin does what he's told. He shimmies out of his jeans without much difficulty, still clinging on Jungkook and welcoming his feverish kisses. The second he's out of his pants, Jungkook lifts him up with pressure against his body, by instinct, grabbing the back of his knees and wrapping his legs around his waist. The kiss, the contact—all of it are driving him mad. His eyes are at a half-mast, hazed from the sudden explosion of erotic passion erupting from him without restraint.

Jungkook begins rubbing his body up and down against Jimin, making the other gasp as he feels his hardness. After kissing Jimin's lips, Jungkook has the need to fill his senses with the scent of Jimin's perfume so he nuzzles his best friend's neck again. Unable to stop the movement of his lips, he bites softly at the sensitive skin, suckles gently, leisurely at Jimin's pulse, making the other arch against his touch.

Leaving lubes at random places actually appears to be convenient, Jungkook thinks, because he doesn't need to search for one and ruin the mood. He grabs the bottle from the table just beside them and slathers himself up with a good amount, hissing at the coldness of the gel and all the while keeping Jimin upright. It's not much of tedious task considering Jimin's as light as a feather.

With another kiss, Jungkook releases the straining bulge in his jeans and buries himself inside Jimin. Jimin's hips buck against his, and he almost cries out from the startling penetration. He bites the muscle between Jungkook's shoulder and neck, earning him a low, drawn out grunt, pain and ecstasy driving both of them insane. It doesn't take long before the dull ache inside Jimin fades to make way for pleasure. And as Jungkook brushes a sweet spot inside of him, he twists Jungkook's hair tighter in his grasp.

" _Mmhm—ah_ , f-fuck—Jungkook," Jimin's breath hitches. Before he can say anything else, Jungkook withdraws from the crevice of his warmth and after a twitch, plunges himself back inside him again, letting his inner muscles feel the whole length of him. Jimin groans louder, clutches tighter against Jungkook, breathless as the other fills him. His legs tighten more around Jungkook's hips, wanting him closer against his heat.

Jimin's matted hands claw on the skin of Jungkook's back, urging him for more. Jungkook ignores the sting spreading across his back and begins the rhythm of his hips. Jimin is immobile on the wall, the only movement permitted is the rise and fall of his chest for breath.

Jungkook thinks this pleasure might be the maddest he's felt _yet_ as he thrusts his hips up. He wants this from Jimin. Again. And again. He feels their bodies become rigid, the smoothness of their movement turning into a wild frenzy of sex that Jimin begs for more.

" _Don't stop_ ," Jimin whispers hotly against Jungkook's ear and causes the hairs at the back of his neck to stand up, prompting him close. Just hearing Jimin breathe in his ear sends shivers down his spine.

Jimin pads his cold fingers along Jungkook's abs and kisses his jaw once more, inhaling his pleasant scent. Jesus, Jungkook is so sexy. And attractive. He admits it now, but not aloud.

Jungkook's panting and so is Jimin. It feels like they are about to collapse on the floor. Keeping the balance, Jungkook slowly slides out from Jimin and carries him to his bed. Down they go, Jimin getting trapped underneath Jungkook. He pins Jimin to the bed and gazes at him with dark hunger as he re-enters Jimin's heat. Jimin arches over the bed, lips parting open into a soundless groan.

Jungkook watches the erotic shifts in Jimin's face in wonder as he buries himself to the hilt. He didn't realize Jimin could be _this_ hot until now. The wild tumble of his roseate strands, the glow on his face as he bites his lower lip, the broken staccatos of their moans mixing together—it makes Jungkook feel something he has never felt before when he sleeps with other people.

At a certain push, Jimin's eyes roll back in rapture, the heels of his feet digging into Jungkook's back. Jungkook does it again, slow grinding Jimin and looking deep into his eyes before he teasingly asks, "You like that?"

That drives him mad, but Jimin doesn't answer because he knows the only sounds that will come out of his mouth are shaky moans. It's unnecessary to feed Jungkook's overinflated ego even further. Instead, he pulls Jungkook's head close to his and crashes their mouths again. In turn, Jungkook holds his legs up to go deeper. He thrashes into him, pounds into him on the mattress until Jimin screams with pure ecstasy. It's two o'clock in the morning and the prospect of the whole floor hearing them fuck at this ungodly hour makes Jungkook equal parts nervous and thrilled.

He clamps a hand over Jimin's mouth and stares deep into the other's eyes as he goes extra hard with his thrusts. Licking the sweat that forms on Jimin's collarbone, Jungkook catches a rosy peak with his lips and starts to suckle. Jimin feels like he's losing his mind. He keeps on moaning, wanting Jungkook to move faster, deeper.

Jimin groans when he feels Jungkook still. Fluttering his eyes open, he finds out that Jungkook's staring at him with that infamous smirk of his. The corner of Jungkook's lips lifts slightly into an amused grin as he watches the defiled look on Jimin's pretty face. Despite the impatience crossing the other's features, he knows that Jimin is liking what he does, loving the torture. Jimin can't deny this intense pleasure they're creating. It's almost...beautiful.

"Move, Jungkook _move_..." Jimin pleads breathily. Kissing him hard on the lips again, Jungkook's hips resume its movement. Jimin's fidgeting turns to a willing acceptance of what Jungkook keeps driving into him and it isn't too long that both of them are in motion once more, their bodies molded for each other perfectly.

It goes on for a while and Jimin cries out as he comes untouched, hollering Jungkook's name. Jungkook silences him with a deep kiss, licking his way into Jimin's mouth again. He's coming close too, as he can feel the heat pooling in his abdomen. Jimin's warm, swollen lips are all over his face, dropping feather kisses but leaving a feeling of cold flame in their wake each time he draws his lips from his skin. After a few hard thrusts, Jungkook becomes stiff. He bites his lip and opens his mouth but the only word to come out is a growled " _fuck_ " as he spurts his release inside Jimin, coming down from his high. It feels like a bang in the head, as if the ground is shaking.

Jungkook feels Jimin grow slack under him, completely spent. He doesn't pull out of Jimin just yet and fervently kisses the other, something he never does after fucking someone. He's not sure why it feels so different with Jimin. Maybe because they're drunk? Maybe because he's his best friend? Maybe because Jimin is the only person in this world who he promised he wouldn't touch like this?

The loss of energy and the effects of alcohol have worn the both of them out that not even a long moment later, they fall into sleep.

Jimin wakes up feeling warm and undeniably sore. He snaps his eyes open in a flash when his senses gradually grasp his surroundings. The side of his face is resting on something warm—that rises and falls. Jimin glances up quickly and regrets it in an instant when a pounding migraine splits his skull. However, when his eyes clear, it feels like someone just showered him with the iciest water there is.

The soft glow of sunlight peeks out from the slits of Jungkook's navy blue curtains and hits his face almost ethereally. Jimin's throat gets clogged at the sight of his best friend's slumbering face. He realizes just now that he's been sleeping with his head on top of Jungkook's bare chest, the pink flush on a certain part of his skin where Jimin's cheek used to rest a huge evidence. His arm is draping over Jungkook's chiseled stomach while the other has his hand resting on his waist, their legs in a tangled heap with the messy white sheets.

Jimin's mind blanks. He spends a minute or two staring at Jungkook's face in utter shock, not fully comprehending the fact that he's slept with his fucking _best friend._

Though most of them are a blur, Jimin can still recall flashes from what went down between him and Jungkook last night. The sounds of him moaning out Jungkook's name as Jungkook growled his, echoes incessantly in the pit of his mind. Mortification engulfs him wholly and he almost screams bloody murder. _Fuck, Jimin! What the hell have you done?_

Jungkook chooses to stir awake at that moment. Jimin freezes, locking eyes with Jungkook's sleepy ones. He can feel Jungkook's muscles tensing up the moment realization dawns on him.

"What the _fuck_..." Jungkook slurs, voice thick with sleep. That startles Jimin from his frozen state and he scrambles away from Jungkook almost instantly, but out of instinct Jungkook's hands dart out to hold him by the arms when he almost topples off the bed. He pulls Jimin a little too much that it results to Jimin landing on his chest again, their naked skin brushing against each other.

Jungkook senses a shudder from Jimin at the oversensitivity. There's that familiar spark that passes between them just like the former evening. Jimin holds his breath as the tips of their noses touch. Neither one speaks, just looking into each other's eyes.

And then before they even know it, Jungkook has already leaned forward and softly pressed his lips to Jimin's. The latter's eyes flutter shut, body unintentionally inclining close towards Jungkook's warmth.

 _"PARK JIMIN! WHY ARE YOU GUYS LEAVING KEYS STUCK IN THE DOORKNOB?! WHERE ARE YOU? WHY ARE THERE SCATTERED CLOTHES ON THE FLO—oh. Holy shit."_

Jimin almost jumps out of his skin at the startling voice. Taehyung's bellows halt abruptly outside of Jungkook's room like he just realized something horrible. Quickly, Jimin detaches himself away from Jungkook and looks at the door in alarm. Panic crawls over him and he stumbles out of Jungkook's bed, grabbing one of Jungkook's bed sheets and wrapping it all around his stark nakedness. A full embarrassed blush blooms across his cheeks as he skitters his way towards Jungkook's door. Jungkook gulps and looks away to somewhere where he doesn't see Jimin's bare back.

Jimin opens Jungkook's door in the slightest bit and peers out. He sees Taehyung there, crouching on the floor, staring at Jungkook's white shirt in wonder. Jimin dies a little inside. " _Taehyung_!" He whisper-hisses.

Taehyung's head shoots up. He roams his eyes wildly, until his vision centers in on the droopy eyes that are peeking out from the tiny gap of the door in front of him. "...what the hell are you doing in Jungkook's room?"

Jimin opens his mouth to speak, but Taehyung cuts him off with a, "No, don't answer that. It's pretty fucking obvious. Oh my _god_ , Park Jimin. _Oh my god_." He wheezes, bouncing over to Jimin's direction. As he's about to push the door open, Jimin eyes him darkly.

"Just _stay_ there and _shut_ your mouth, okay? Get the, um, can you hand me those?" Jimin puckers his lips at the scattered clothes. Taehyung's grin almost splits his face from how wide it is and the risqué look he has on his face when he picks up the discarded fabrics further drowns Jimin in self-abasement. He just yanks the clothes out of Taehyung's grasp and locks the door again. He takes advantage of Jungkook not looking at him by putting on his clothes with great haste.

Nothing is more humiliating than to dress up in your best friend's room with the knowledge that you fucked last night and kissed just moments ago. Jimin forces himself to wear his jeans even though he's sore from the waist down. What matters right now is that he should get out of this room as soon as possible or he'll suffocate to death.

He takes a single glimpse at Jungkook who's kneading his fingers on his forehead. He has this stressed look on his face as he glares down at the phone in his hand. Just looking at him twists all the knots in Jimin's stomach so he opens the door and walks out without any words.

Taehyung is standing in front of him in an instant. "You guys fucked, didn't you—"

Jimin covers Taehyung's mouth to muffle the remaining words he's spouting and drags his friend across the other room, which is his. All that engulfs them is silence once Jimin bangs the door shut.

"Wha—Jimin...?" Taehyung stammers when Jimin slides down on the door, hands concealing his face. He crouches in front of his friend, sensing the remorse that ebbs out of Jimin's being. "Holy shit, are you _crying_?"

"N-No," Jimin denies, even though his muffled, wavering voice says otherwise. Taehyung suddenly feels guilty for teasing Jimin so early in the morning, but no one can blame him, honestly. Jimin and Jungkook sleeping together hasn't even registered fully in his mind just yet—he's at a loss for words, dammit. To think that he and Jimin were just talking about this yesterday—Taehyung's afraid if he's somehow the catalyst of all this mess.

If he's feeling like this, what more of Jimin and Jungkook?

"How did..." Taehyung trails off. "How did it even come down to _this_? I thought you guys were just—"

"We were drunk, okay," Jimin presses the heel of his palm to his forehead and sniffs. _Shit_. Just thinking about his reckless actions last night makes him want to bawl his eyes out. _Why why whyyyyy._ "It's all just a spur of a moment, nothing else. Just—don't remind me of this anymore. Forget this ever happened. G-Go back to your room, I'll be fine."

Taehyung doesn't really want to leave his friend, but it seems like Jimin badly needs some time alone. When the other stands up and locks himself inside the shower, Taehyung decides that he should probably listen to Jimin, for now.

Jimin is currently lounging in the small living room when he hears the faint click of the door shutting close. His jaw wavers from chewing his snack and a sudden chill breezes through his back at the distinctive scent of Jungkook's cologne. It makes his head pound and stomach lurch uncomfortably. He tries to focus his attention on the TV show he's watching, but Jungkook's mere presence distracts him so much.

Jungkook just came back from his programming class and he looks just the same as he did when he went to campus earlier. The only difference is, his hair looks twice as unruly and his shirt looks a bit rumpled. Jimin need not guess to know what has caused that mess of a look and it stirs his insides uncomfortably. Jungkook still goes engaging with people around, which means he has already moved on from whatever happened between them.

Two months feel like a blur after they last talked, that day when they both have settled into an agreement to never _ever_ let anything that has to do with their one night stand see the light of day again. Obviously, whatever they have done caused a blow to their friendship—and it's quite the damage. All this uneasiness has set a massive rift between them and now, they don't even talk anymore. Their closeness for fifteen years has substantially dwindled in just a span of fourteen days.

Jimin has morning classes and Jungkook has the afternoon ones. At first, it helped to ease the awkwardness with their time schedules clashing because it unabled them to see each other. Which was a good thing, since they both needed time to gather their thoughts without being distracted by each other—and their helpful schedules did the work for them. They've become elusive to each other for two weeks even though they live in the same dorm room. They're both busy with their courses and most of the times, they're either locked in their own room, or out with their other friends.

Their reprieve doesn't last long, however. Jimin starts to miss Jungkook badly and he knows that by the way Jungkook's shadow, at times, lingers on the gap below his door, Jungkook misses him just as much. Jimin wants his best friend back but every time their eyes meet, all their misdeeds just come rushing back to him and he'd find himself retreating back to his shell. They've been avoiding each other for weeks and it feels wrong on so many levels.

Jungkook freezes at the doorway when he sees Jimin sitting on the couch rather tensely. He has to pass by Jimin before he can get to his room but nervousness just comes in his way. He's been waiting for Jimin to look at him again but all he ever does is to ignore his existence, like he's just a ghost. He's not certain if Jimin's mad at him or what.

Needing the comfort of his bed, Jungkook gathers the courage to walk past his best friend with the best indifference he can muster. Jimin smells Jungkook's perfume stronger and stronger and suddenly, nausea hits him. Just when Jungkook passes him by, he slaps a hand over his mouth and pitches forward, his nachos long forgotten.

Jungkook skids to a stop when he sees that. When their eyes clash, Jimin doubles over again and now he has two hands over his mouth. Jungkook twitches, unsure of what to do, and he can only watch as Jimin makes a mad dash towards his own room. Soon after, Jungkook's hearing picks up the faint retching sounds echoing from Jimin's comfort room.

 _Shit_. Jungkook walks over to Jimin's open door in concern. "Nie? Are you okay?" he asks, but is only answered back by another round of gagging noises. He swallows thickly and decides to enter the room, feet leading him towards the toilet. There, he sees Jimin almost hugging the toilet bowl as he heaves into it.

Jungkook is behind Jimin Immediately, rubbing circles on his back. Jimin looks exhausted and his eyes are teary from all the vomiting he just did. They stay there for a couple more seconds, before Jimin shuts the toilet bowl's lid close and flushes it. Jungkook still has his hand on Jimin's back even as the other gurgles water and mouthwash like there's no tomorrow.

Once Jimin eases down, Jungkook guides him to his bed and makes him sit on the mattress. He reaches for the half-full glass of water from Jimin's bedside table and gives it to his best friend, who gratefully takes it without a word.

Jungkook honestly doesn't know what the next course of action is now that everything's calmed down. Jimin has his eyes glued to his lap, still evasive as ever.

"Are you...feeling okay now?" Jungkook tries his luck.

"Yes."

"Is there anything I can get you?"

"No."

"Are you sure?"

"Yes."

Jungkook flounders for a moment, a bit upset that Jimin only gives curt answers. If Jimin notices his disappointment, he doesn't comment on it. He just lies down on his bed and pulls the sheets up to his neck, turning his back to the other. Jungkook's sigh brims with resignation as he weaves his fingers through his messy black hair. "Okay. I'll...I'll be in my room, if you need me."

Jimin still doesn't respond. Jungkook deflates at the cold shoulder his best friend is giving him. He doesn't like it; this distance between them. They should be eating supper outside right now, sharing inside jokes and debating who's uglier between them. It's not supposed to be this way.

Jungkook leans down and kisses the back of Jimin's head. "I miss you," he whispers with a longing look, hoping Jimin will answer back.

He doesn't.

Sighing, Jungkook pats Jimin's shoulder and quietly walks out of the room. Jimin doesn't know why this hurts him so much, and he cries himself to sleep that night.

Jungkook doesn't remember when was the last time he's smelled this aroma. His eyes flutter open, vision adjusting to the brightness pouring in from his window. It's cloudless today, just the kind of sky that Jungkook likes.

His blurry vision focuses on his beige-painted ceiling. He begins to stretch his limbs to relieve the soreness, moaning in the pleasure it brings. However, one hard flick on his nose and he reels back with a yelp, hands flying up to nurse his throbbing nose.

Whatever curse that is about to bubble out of Jungkook pops when he sees Jimin sitting beside him, eyes lethargic and pink hair pointing in all directions. There is a soft expression on his face as he peers down at his best friend.

"I've been waiting for your ass to wake up since six," There is a lazy pout on Jimin's lips as he shifts into the mattress. Jungkook's eyes are wide with barely concealed surprise and confusion, mouth ajar. It looks like he thinks this is all just a dream. Is this even real? There Jimin is, _beside_ him, sitting on _his_ bed and talking to _him_ like nothing has even happened? This doesn't make any sense. This must really be a dream.

His best friend looks stupid, really, that Jimin can't help but flick his nose again. That seems to snap him out from his state of languor. Before Jungkook can say anything though, Jimin stands up and heads for the door, drawling out a, "eat that while it's hot!" before gently closing it.

Jungkook is stupefied, to say the least. His eyes find what Jimin is talking about—a tray of breakfast sitting snugly by the side of his bed. Once he pulls it to his lap, a wide smile blooms on his face. His mouth practically waters at the realization that it's the _'Jiminnie's special dubukimchi'_ dish that he loves so much. There is a neat cursive of ' _let's go out today~! :)_ ' cutely written in ketchup just on top of the fried rice. Jimin still remembers how to do his favorite.

He doesn't really get Jimin. Just last night, he made him feel like he's the worst best friend in existence and now, he just made his day before it has even started. But that's what he adores the most about Jimin—he doesn't fail to surprise him with his unpredictability.

When Jungkook eats his breakfast, he doesn't fight the dumb smile on his face. He's going to make sure that this day will turn out great for them.

So far, so good. Jungkook is careful not to ruin the day's status quo. He missed spending time with Jimin like this, with no problems setting them apart. It's been real awkward at first, but they easily learned to go with the flow and before they even knew it, they're already having fun.

All the while that they are hanging out, Jimin has been observing Jungkook. The way his eyes light up with his constant laughter and the relieved expressions that come with it whenever Jimin answers him back without being cold, makes the tension between them dissipate. He's talking nonstop too, so that's how Jimin knows that his best friend is happy that they've reverted back to their old relationship.

It took Jimin a lot of will to make Jungkook breakfast that morning. He spent the whole ten minutes floundering in front of Jungkook's door and retracting his hand every time it reached the door knob, for heaven's sake. His brain struggled to find words of apology to write on Jungkook's food (because the asshat always likes to see a little message on it) but just when he's about to give up, his mind concocted a brilliant plan; to spend a day out with his best friend.

Jimin has to thank Taehyung for this, somehow. He's the biggest reason why he and Jungkook are having fun right now. Taehyung is just really uncomfortable with their conflict that he demanded Jimin they should put an end to this because it's not worth ruining their friendship.

 _"It's just sex. So what? No one got physically hurt, no one died. Quit angsting about it and move on because your drama is hurting my precious eyes!"_

Taehyung's words have prompted him to realize that yes—this conflict is not worth it. He hasn't said a word of apology and neither has Jungkook, but the two of them know that they're both sorry.

It's so natural, the way they become comfortable with each other again. It just proves that they're really the best of friends. Their whole day has been really eventful, so far. They don't last a movie without arguing who holds the popcorn, don't last a game without throwing 'noob' insults to each other, don't finish a simple walk without trying to trip each other—basically, they're being the old them. Jimin is being a bipolar bitch at times that he drives Jungkook insane, but it doesn't really affect their mood. Not even their 'yo mama' jokes that sometimes go overboard can ruin their day.

They've visited a lot of shops and bought some dumb things, like the tees they're wearing right now. Jungkook wears a gray shirt that says _'he's ugly'_ with a hand sign below it pointing to his right, where Jimin is, while Jimin wears a blue one that says, _'but he's uglier'_ that points to Jungkook's direction on the left. They talk boisterously the whole afternoon, never giving a flying rat's ass about the attention they're attracting. The amount of decent pictures they shot don't even equate to the stolen ones. (Jimin has like, 4 adequate photos and 106 blurred ones in his phone)

They both know they're stupid, but what matters right now is that they are having fun. There's really no friend like someone who has known you since you were five.

It's already ten in the evening when dinner wraps up. Although the city life is still alive, it isn't as bustling as earlier and some of the street shops are already closing for the day.

Jungkook decides to take Jimin to Namsan Tower this time. They agreed that it will be their final destination before they go home. After buying instant coffee from the vending machine to keep them warm from the chilly weather, they take the elevator to go up the observatory. The scene that greets them above is breathtaking, to say the least. It's nice to just watch the city's sparkling lights and the clear midnight sky.

It's when they are inside the cable car that things get a little tenser. Jimin thought that he and Jungkook will have the room all to themselves but unfortunately, a couple streams inside with them. It didn't really bother them at first since they see no harm in having two more companions inside, but when the 'shameless' couple starts making out and doing these weird noises, the atmosphere between Jimin and Jungkook becomes a little strained. Even more so when Jimin begins to shift a little further away from Jungkook until there's an arm's distance between them.

Feeling uncomfortable is an understatement. Here Jimin thought the day would end with him and Jungkook not being reminded by...sexual things. He wants to bang his head on the glass when a moan disrupts the silence. Judging by the way Jungkook's brows curl in distaste, he's just as uneasy as Jimin is. _This is so fucking awkward._

Minutes pass with the two of them enduring the lewd noises. Eventually, the couple stops whatever the heck they are doing and resorts to having a tickle fight. Jimin rests his forehead on the glass, closing his eyes for a bit. He doesn't know why he feels so exhausted nowadays. Usually, even if he does a lot of toilsome activities in a day, he still goes home feeling energized. It doesn't make sense how just taking a flight of stairs now tires him out.

"Nie," Jimin snaps his eyes open when he feels a nudge on his side. Jungkook is looking at him with a tiny smile as he hands him a ball of orange from the plastic bag he's holding.

The tension bleeds out of Jimin and he takes the fruit with a smile of his own. "Thanks."

"Wow, I didn't think you'd actually take it." Jungkook chuckles. Jimin arches a brow at him.

"Why?"

"You already had about three oranges before we got here. Since when did you start liking citrus fruits this much?" Jungkook scratches his head. As far as he knows, Jimin the only fruit Jimin likes are apples. And grapes. He doesn't particularly have an aversion towards oranges but since they were kids, Jungkook hadn't seen him eat one. Ever.

"I don't know. I just like eating them now," Jimin answers with a shrug, before he starts peeling the orange's skin off. Jungkook doesn't speak anymore, just leaning forward to bite the fruit from Jimin's hand when the other makes him eat one.

When the cable car reaches Namsan Mountain and circuits back to the tower, Jungkook feels Jimin's head lean on his shoulder.

"I'm so tired," Jimin sighs. His shoulders are tight with tension nowadays, and his head aches all the time.

Jungkook smiles and wraps an arm around his best friend's shoulder to prevent him from falling down. They stay like that, quiet and still, ignoring the annoying couple at the back. Their warmth meeting like this gives them both that familiar sense of reassurance that no one else can give.

"This won't change anymore, right?" Jungkook speaks after they lapse into silence. Jimin gives a questioning hum, never tearing his eyes away from the amazing view. "You won't ignore me again when we get back, will you?"

"Of course not," Jimin yawns. "My conscience can't take your pitiful face anymore."

"So I guess we're back to being friends again?" Jungkook starts, hopeful. He doesn't want whatever conflict they have to drift them apart again. He's had enough of sleepless nights.

"Yes," Jimin nods, a soft smile gracing his lips. "Best friends."

Jimin is beyond irritated right now. Most of his pants are littered on the floor and on his bed, making his room a cluttered mess. It's too early for him to be this temperamental at seven o'clock in the morning, but he's been digging into his closet for almost ten minutes now and he still can't find any jeans that fit him.

All these scattered pants and jeans and trousers, he's already worn them and they _all_ don't fit his waist. It's confusing Jimin because when he bought all of these, they fit him just fine. Now, every button doesn't even reach every hook. He's already running late for his first class, Goddammit.

"I swear I fit in this fucking thing _just_ last week!" Jimin almost screams when he finds the last pair of his skinny jeans, not even giving a fuck if he accidentally wakes up a snoring Jungkook next door. His legs are starting to sting all over from his constant shimmying out of the rough fabrics. Jimin bounces all over his room as he pulls up the garment, almost tripping over his own feet. His face is already flushed from all the struggles of tugging his zipper close and buttoning the denim up.

By the time Jimin reaches his first class, he's already thirty minutes delayed. Good thing his professor is cool with it and doesn't upbraid him for this. The rest of the morning becomes an uneventful mess for him. He's peculiarly hot-headed and he always falls asleep that at one point during his interior designing class, his head drops down on his desk and he snores the rest of the subject off. Taehyung has been shooting him glances, weirded out, because Jimin seems different today—rather, the whole week, for that matter.

"Why do you always make these _weird_ expressions when you smell my perfume?" Taehyung asks one morning when they're eating breakfast in the cafeteria.

"It smells horrible." Jimin surly answers. He pushes his empty tray aside and ignores the gape Taehyung sends over his way. It's not his fault that he's fucking starving and that Taehyung eats like a sloth. (His tray, apparently, is still full)

"Excuse me?" Taehyung reels back in disbelief. "It's _Christian Dior_ , for your information!"

"It still smells horrible," Jimin blandly presses. He doesn't like the smell of perfume or cologne nowadays. Each time he catches the scent of them, he just gets the queasies and it feels horrendous. He doesn't even know what in the world is going on with him anymore. He just seems to take extreme aversions toward certain scents and foods out of the blue. And his _sleeping patterns_ —god, he didn't even make it through one page of his book last night before falling asleep.

"Do you have cancer or something?" Taehyung wonders aloud. Jimin nearly spits out his water. "Because the only other reason that I can think of aside from you having a fatal disease is you being pregnant."

Jimin almost bashes Taehyung's head with his tray. " _Pregnant_?" He exclaims. "Are you fucking kidding me?"

"You keep visiting the loo during class, you always have migraines, your back aches a lot these days and you always look green whenever I spray my cologne!" Taehyung gives his friend a somber look. "If those aren't signs of being pregnant, then you have cancer and you are dying."

"I don't have cancer and I'm certainly not pregnant, so shut up." Jimin mutters, tone more than final. Still, Taehyung looks uncertain about all this.

"I have a question." Taehyung knows that Jimin hasn't slept with anyone else after he had with Jungkook so he doesn't wait for Jimin to give him the go signal and bluntly inquires, "Did you or did you not use a condom when you and Jungkook had sex?"

"Oh my god, _shut. up_." Jimin hisses, feeling shame prickle his skin. Fuck, he's already long forgotten this issue because it's been _months_ already, but it's just to his luck that Taehyung chooses to be an arse today and dredge up that ghastly mistake.

"Jimin, this is serious! I've seen these symptoms before from my older sister. Turned out she was pregnant so that's why," Taehyung reaches for Jimin's hand, squeezing it. "She always lacked concentration and was a bit emotional—just like what _you_ are right now. So if you still somehow remember what happened that night, answer my question."

Jimin's body stills. He didn't really think all these strange things happening to him are symptoms of pregnancy. He just thought this as an unusual phase that will wear out as time goes by. The lethargy he constantly feels, nausea, the sensitive emotions—if he's pregnant...then it all makes sense.

"W-We didn't...use..." Jimin stammers his answer. His fists ball tightly that they almost turn white. The more he thinks about this, the more his hysterics seem to grow. "I _can't_ be _pregnant_ , Taehyung. This—this _can't_ happen. _No_."

He's nineteen. A third-year architecture student who isn't engaged in any serious commitment. Someone who plans to marry and have kids after he graduates and snags a stable job.

He can't be pregnant and have a child out of wedlock. This is just so _wrong_ —even more so, knowing the father is Jungkook.

 _Jeon Jungkook_.

His fucking _best friend_.

"We'll go to the nearest drugstore after class," Taehyung starts slowly, speaking in a soothing voice. He senses that his friend is in distress and he doesn't want to strain Jimin further. "and we'll buy a pregnancy test—lots of it, just to be sure. Whatever results you get, you have to tell it to me immediately."

Tension lingers in the air as Taehyung gives Jimin a look, something that Jimin perceives right away.

 _And you have to tell Jungkook, too._

The comfort room is empty at this time of the day since afternoon classes have just started. Jimin is supposed to be at his dorm right now, resting after taking his morning classes.

But he's not.

He's here, in a bathroom stall inside their campus, near to breaking down.

Taehyung's ordered him to drink lots of water earlier that he nearly drowned. And when he felt his bladder threatening to burst out, that's when Taehyung pushed him into the nearest toilet so he can use what they've purchased in the drugstore earlier.

In his shaking hands are four strips of pregnancy test, all displaying harmless _smileys_.

Smileys that soon, becomes his ultimate nightmare.

 _Positive_.

Four smileys. It means four positives. There's no denying it now.

He's bearing Jeon Jungkook's child.

 **Present**

"You're the father."

Jungkook is completely paralyzed to his ground, like his brain just short-circuited. Jimin is looking at him with those glassy eyes that are full of expectancy, but he can't even utter any word now except,

" _What_?"

Dread continues to linger in Jimin's gut. He doesn't like the expression that Jungkook is wearing. "I said _you_ are the fucking _father_! I'm pregnant and it's all _your_ fault!"

Jungkook flinches from the accusation. His wide eyes narrow almost instantly as indignance starts to paint his face. "My fault? You fucking _seduced_ me. If anything, this is also your fault!"

Jimin gapes incredulously at him, but before he can say anything, Jungkook rewards him with a harsh, "Are you even sure that's mine?"

Jimin freezes. There's this dull ache starting up in his ribcage and he's finding it hard to swallow.

The first thing that registers in Jungkook's mind is the plain hurt that crosses Jimin's face. The next is anger, complete and utter anger. He doesn't know how to take back his insensible words. He guesses that he deserves the hard slap Jimin gives him.

"I'm _not_ a slut," Jimin's voice leaks with contempt. He can't believe this—those words, coming out of his best friend's own mouth.

Jungkook's sworn enough and said enough of the wrong things to be used to Jimin's anger. But not this kind. Not this harsh, trembling sound-fist that plunges to his gut so hard he wants to forget that he knows who his best friend is, what he is; just want to let go and yet, hold him tight.

Jimin's eyes start to water again and even if he doesn't want to cry in front of Jungkook, his tears flow down anyways. "You _know_ I don't sleep around—that I don't just offer myself to anyone. _You_ ," He jabs a furious finger on Jungkook's chest. "were the _last_ one who touched me after that night."

Jungkook doesn't respond. Part of him wants to apologize to Jimin for being saying that remark, but another part of him wants to believe that this is all just a sick joke. He's just fucking nineteen, for god's sake. He fucks around, yes, but he's not that reckless enough to knock someone up because he doesn't even want to have a child yet. He has a reputation to uphold and just—being a father of an unexpected kid...it sounds too much of a responsibility for the likes of him.

Conflicted emotions pass vividly across Jungkook's face. Jimin breathes out shakily, stress mounting up in him with each passing second that his best friend remains reticent. Eventually, Jungkook speaks, but the words that spill out of his mouth don't expel the anxiety running in Jimin's nerves. Instead, it propels the apprehension within him to spread even further.

"Jimin, I—I'm not ready for this," Jungkook deeply mutters, his words resonating in Jimin's mind. The latter wants to break down at this, but he figures what he's feeling is all just a part of his emotional vulnerability. If he's not pregnant, he surely would've been just livid at Jungkook. There would be no tears, just pure resentment. He waits for Jungkook to say something again, but the other remains tight-lipped.

"Do you think _I_ am...?" Jimin whispers, chest constricting. He refuses to accept the repentant streak in Jungkook's expression. The enormity of the realization that he's in this, _alone_ , is too much that he can't help but spill more tears. He bites back a sob and steps back, putting a distance between them. "I-If you don't want...anything that has to do with me or-or the baby, _fine_. I'm—I'm taking...I'm taking care of this myself."

Jimin swivels around and doesn't wait for Jungkook to speak anymore. He knows whatever he's about to say, it will all just come down to him rejecting to take responsibility.

Jimin has been staying in Taehyung's place for a week now. After that confrontation with Jungkook, he didn't think it'd be wise to live with him still. And so he packed his belongings and asked Taehyung for a room in his dorm, which the other easily gave.

He doesn't hear from Jungkook at all, after that day. It makes him more emotional that he would always end up spending his whole day wallowing in self-pity. He cries often when he's not in class, and his appetite seems to vanish. It doesn't help that his morning sickness—the nausea in general—becomes more and more horrible. Even if his stomach's empty, the queasiness would still attack, resulting to him dry heaving into the toilet bowl at four in the morning.

A massive rift has formed between him and Jungkook again and this time, it might be forever permanent.

"You have to eat something, Jimin. It's not good for you or the baby," Taehyung slides a Chinese takeout on Jimin's bed, where he's been lying all day long. He didn't go to class today as he was, and still is, hung up over Jungkook's denial of his obligation.

Jimin doesn't say anything and remains staring off into space, dried tear tracks marring his cheeks. Taehyung sighs softly and pulls Jimin up for a bear hug, letting the other rest his head on his shoulder. It's difficult for him to see his friend wearing depression like it's just his clothes. He doesn't even smile anymore. But in the rarest chances he does, it's all frayed around the edges. This is the Park Jimin that Taehyung is totally unfamiliar with.

"Jimin, you said you'll take care of your baby. Yes, I know, Jungkook is a jerk and he's making a huge mistake by leaving you to bear all this weight, but you need to snap out of it." Taehyung smoothens out Jimin's rosy hair. Jimin sniffs, and Taehyung feels the tell-tale signs of another cry-fest. "Nothing good will ever happen if you're just going to let depression pull you down. You don't talk. You don't eat. You always cry. If this continues, something bad will happen. Do you want to have miscarriage?"

Jimin tenses at the question. He gradually shakes his head, gnawing on his bottom lip. "If you don't want that, then start paying attention to the needs of your baby. That means you have to eat."

Taehyung smiles in relief when he has finally convinced Jimin. He remains by Jimin's side, talking to him, coaxing words out of his mouth just so he'll forget the things that are upsetting him at the moment. Taehyung does his best at making up funny stories just so Jimin laughs. It takes a while, but when he spots the familiar tilt in the corner of Jimin's lips, he makes sure his jokes are twice as hilarious.

By the time Jimin falls asleep, tranquillity washes over his face, a vast difference from the recent troubled ones. Taehyung knows he has done a good job. And so he turns the lights off and gently steps out Jimin's room, reminding himself to set up an appointment with an ob-gyn this weekend. Jimin needs to have a check-up if—

Three consecutive knocks on his door derail Taehyung's train of thoughts. He saunters his way over to the door and opens it, only to face the guy who is the bane of Park Jimin's depression.

A grim scowl etches its way on Taehyung's usually bright face. "What the hell are you doing here, Jungkook?"

"Is Jimin there?" Is Jungkook's immediate question. It catches Taehyung off-guard, but not for long.

"What do you want?" Taehyung crosses his arms and leans on the doorframe. Jungkook has to get past him before he can make Jimin cry again.

"I need to see him." Jungkook simply says. Taehyung is unconvinced.

"Look, Jungkook," He sighs in resignation. "You're my friend, and I want you to sort this out with Jimin, but if you're only here to slap it in his face that you won't take responsibility then I suggest you—"

"I'll do it." Jungkook interrupts. Taehyung blinks.

"Excuse me?"

"I'll do it, I'll take responsibility," Jungkook sounds so resolute that it makes the knots in Taehyung's gut loosen in relief. "I'll take care of him. Of the baby. Just _please_ , let me see him."

Taehyung doesn't know if Jimin even wants to see Jungkook right now but seeing as Jungkook has good intentions, he lets him in and points to the farthest door in the hallway. "He's sleeping, just so you know. He's cried fucking buckets because of you and he's drained to the bones right now so if you can, don't disturb him. But if he wakes up, be gentle with him, and _apologize_."

Taehyung's voice is strict and holds no room for any arguments. Not that Jungkook is about to give one. That's one of the biggest reasons why he's here; to apologize, because he has insensitively hurt his most important person. Best friend or not, Jimin deserves an apology straight from his mouth.

Jungkook thanks Taehyung and pads toward Jimin's room, anxiety building up in him. When he reaches the door, he turns the doorknob and opens it as softly as possible, so as to not disrupt Jimin's slumber. The fulvous glow of the bedside lamp serves as the only light in the dim room. He closes the door behind him with a click and walks carefully to the bed, where Jimin lies sideward.

Jimin's back is facing him. Jungkook watches the other's stable breathing and it hits him greatly of how much he has missed Jimin. His voice, his presence, his smile—guilt drowns Jungkook in waves and he kneels on the side of the bed, caressing Jimin's hair. It still feels soft to touch.

When Jimin walked away from him after saying he'd take care of this by himself, Jungkook was filled with a great sense of compunction. And anger—towards himself. He thought it wouldn't bother him if he let Jimin avoid him again. That it wouldn't affect him if he ignored all of this. But having the knowledge of _why_ Jimin's doing all this, it just made him unable to sleep at nights once again.

He has already ran away from so many of his problems but _this_ , he can't. And he won't. It's stupidly taken him a week for the silence of his and Jimin's dorm and the loss of Jimin's presence, generally, to get to him. The image of Jimin's betrayed expression has etched itself so vividly in his mind, making him suffer in silence. His conscience constantly prodded at him to go to Jimin and beg for his forgiveness. His resolve has finally snapped by the seventh day and it led him to visit Taehyung's dorm room at one in the morning just so he could talk to Jimin.

He can really only resist Jimin for so long.

Jungkook's sorry. He's very sorry and he wants his best friend back—and the baby. _Their_ baby. He swears he won't forgive himself if anything bad happens to them. His family.

For as long as he can remember, Jimin has been his family. And he still is, but now it's a whole lot different.

Jimin doesn't stir awake when Jungkook lies behind him. He doesn't rouse when Jungkook drapes an arm over him, or when Jungkook kisses the back of his head. Still, the familiar warmth Jungkook is emitting makes him smile in his sleep.

When Jimin opens his eyes, he realizes that his face is buried in someone's chest. At first, he thinks it's Taehyung, but then he realizes that the scent this chest owns doesn't smell like Kim Taehyung at all. He lifts his eyes, hazed vision focusing on the slumbering face of Jungkook.

It feels like a dream. Jimin thinks this is just a dream and not really a hazed perception of the reality. It's impossible for Jungkook to be lying beside him in this room because as far as he's concerned, Jungkook doesn't want anything to do with him.

But it just feels so real. The weight of Jungkook's arm on his waist, his soft breathing, the warmth he emanates—they feel so substantial to be a figment of his hypnotic state. Still, Jimin thinks it's just a chimera of his exhausted mind. He leans his face closer to this mirage of Jungkook, the tips of their noses barely brushing. Jimin closes his eyes and just indulges in the coziness of it all.

When he opens his eyes again, he meets a pair of droopy dark orbs staring back at him. Jungkook leans their foreheads together and that's when Jimin realizes that this is not a dream. At all.

Jimin tries to detach himself away from Jungkook but to his surprise, Jungkook holds him still and even pulls him closer to him. Jimin finds himself embraced in the tightest hug Jungkook has ever given him yet. They stay like that for a while, lapsing into silence, unspoken words lingering in the air. Jimin swallows with difficulty as he senses that familiar sting in the back of his eyes. Jungkook breathes in shakily, trying to tamp down his raging heart. He's never been this nervous towards his best friend, until now.

"Nie, I'm so sorry." Jungkook mumbles, rendering Jimin speechless. He doesn't part their foreheads and gazes deep into the other's round eyes. "I was an ass to you. I didn't even consider that you're just as conflicted at this as I am." Jungkook can feel his eyes stinging a bit.

"After you left, I didn't feel at ease. I felt so alone and horrible. I don't blame you for turning away from me because I did it first. All I thought about was if you were okay, if you were doing fine. I realized that I couldn't just...let this end this way," Jungkook stares at Jimin's soft brown gaze. His pupils remind him of the Hershey's kisses he'd slipped inside Jimin's desk for Valentine's Day, back when he's depressed over a break up. Soft, melting—bittersweet in a way that leaves acidity festering on his tongue long after the sugar high has rushed past.

"I want to make it up to you. I want to...to let you know that you won't be alone in this. That you have me. I'll be here beside you. I'll do my best to not disappoint you again," Jimin listens intently to the other's words. Jungkook's voice sounds like fingers cascading down the bass notes of a piano. The butterflies in Jimin's stomach are beginning to rouse back to life. "I know it'll take a lot before you forgive me but I'm willing to do anything to gain your trust back. I can only prove the things I'm saying now with time, so...so if you'd let me...I'll take care of you and...our baby."

 _Our baby._

"You...you will...?" Jimin tears up at the other's words. They're so sincere. He can see and feel the genuineness that drips with every syllable. When Jungkook nods his head, as if he's never so sure of anything more in his life, a smile splits up Jimin's face and he reciprocates Jungkook's embrace, too much relief flooding his senses. His chest feels light and all the tenseness that's lingering in him bleeds out of his body. Jungkook having a change of heart makes him so happy that no words can even describe it. "Thank you."

"You don't need to thank me," Jungkook lives for Jimin's smile right now. "I want to do it, obligation or not."

"Still, thank you," Jimin sniffs and he lets Jungkook wipe the corners of his eyes. "I'll be a handful for nine months, just warning you."

"I'm all up for it. It's my fault anyway," Jungkook lets out a chuckle. It feels like he's floating right now. The solace he feels after all that drama has been settled is just overflowing. "Fuck, I'm a _dad_."

It feels weird to say it, but in a nice kind of way.

"You're a dad." Jimin laughs softly, lightly tapping Jungkook's cheek. He parts away from the other and gets off the bed to get to shower. "Go back to your room. I still have a class."

"You're not coming with me?" Jungkook sits upright. "We already made up, so it's time you come back to our own place."

"I will, but I'll do that later after class." Jimin grabs his towel and heads straight to the bathroom. But not even a second later and his head peeks out of the door, finding Jungkook still sitting there on the bed. "I said go back."

"Why are you so bent on making me go back?"

"Because I'm going to class? And I can't have you there because I'm going to dress up after shower?"

"But I've already seen you naked," Jungkook grins almost in a lewd fashion. Jimin eyes him darkly.

"So what are you trying to say? You want to see me naked again? In your dreams," Jimin throws his towel at Jungkook and points to the door. "Taehyung will have your head if he sees that you're still here."

"Geez, alright," Jungkook sighs and stands up, going for the door. Before he fully walks out though, he throws Jimin a handsome smile and says, "See you later, _Mommy Nie_."

Red creeps up Jimin's neck. He fights of the grin threatening to grow on his face, but tragically fails. "Just get out, ' _Daddy Kookie_ '!" Jungkook laughs out loud and gives Jimin a small wave, before gently shutting the door.

Jimin rests his back on the coldness of the bathroom's tiled walls. There's something that simmers in his stomach, something bizarre that he didn't quite expect to feel. When Jungkook gave him that smile and little address, he really liked it. Which is odd, because he used to feel nothing at all whenever Jungkook smiles at him—until now.

He isn't stupid. He knows this feeling. He has felt this before, from his past crushes and boyfriends. He's hoping that this is just caused by his hormonal imbalance because he doesn't really want to confirm whatever this is. There are obviously no romantic feelings involved in this relationship of theirs. It's a bit too far-fetched for Jungkook to become in love with him, and likewise.

Jimin believes Jungkook is just here for him as the father of their child and also as a supportive best friend—nothing else.

As their class wraps up, Jimin and Taehyung trudge out of the room to go to a certain restaurant they both agreed to eat at. However, their plan is disrupted when they spot Namjoon and Jungkook standing at the architecture building's gates. It seems like they're waiting for something—or rather, someone.

Jimin doesn't even get to greet them because Jungkook suddenly takes his bag and starts bombarding him with questions. "How's your class? Something interesting happened? Do you feel fine? Have you eaten already? I know a great place for lunch."

Taehyung shares a funny look with Jimin. "What's up with you?" Jimin asks Jungkook with a laugh. Jungkook smiles at him and tugs his arm forward to start walking.

"Taehyung said you haven't been eating much so I'm taking you to this restaurant," Jungkook entwines his fingers with Jimin's as they walk. Jimin stares up at him in confusion, wondering what's gotten into his best friend. He's never been this fussy over him before. "We need to feed our baby, you know?"

Jimin feels warm all over by the way ' _our baby_ ' rolls off of Jungkook's tongue like he's meant to say that. He squeezes Jungkook's hand back and looks ahead with a soft smile on his lips. Behind them, Taehyung and Namjoon follow while bickering. Well, Taehyung's mostly the one being hot-headed while Namjoon teases him relentlessly.

 _"You should be ass-raped by wild goats while your parents watch!"_

 _"And now you're talking about sexual-related things. Wow, shortie. Do you hear the lust you have for me in your voice?"_

 _"Lust? EW. I'd never lust over you even after hell freezes over!"_

 _"You're still in your denial phase, I see."_

 _"Shut up, you manwhore. I don't even know why I'm walking with someone like you."_

 _"Someone like me?"_

 _"Yes?! Someone like you, who's seen more cock-ends than weekends! You practically fucked the whole school, Jesus Christ."_

 _"Well, it's better than jerking off to breast cancer ads. And for your information, I haven't fucked the whole school. You still haven't screamed my name in bed—yet, shortie."_

 _"Like hell I'd do that. And stop fucking calling me shortie, Dildo-Breath!"_

"They're going to marry each other someday, I just know it," Jimin mutters with a chuckle, earning him an equally amused bark of laughter from Jungkook. They reach the teeming streets of Myeongdong, where various food and clothes shops line both sides of the avenue.

"I just set up an appointment with a doctor earlier," Jungkook starts, rubbing his thumb on top of Jimin's. "We're going to the hospital this afternoon."

The thought of having a check-up—having an ultrasound and seeing his baby for the first time, makes Jimin feel overwrought. "But I thought you have class?"

"Both of you are more important." Jungkook simply says, glancing at Jimin's still fairly flat stomach. Another smile blooms on Jimin's face. It feels nice, receiving this kind of attention from Jungkook.

If it's going to be like this for the rest of his pregnancy, then it doesn't really sound awful at all.

It's already two in the afternoon when they reach the hospital. Namjoon doesn't actually know what their destination is until he sees where they are headed. Taehyung looks surprised too, but it doesn't take long for him to catch up on why they're in the establishment.

"Um, guys? What are we doing here?" Namjoon looks around in puzzlement. Taehyung just rolls his eyes at him while Jungkook coughs awkwardly and Jimin blushes to the roots of his hair.

"You'll see," Taehyung gives a knowing smirk that makes Namjoon more confused than ever. Before the taller male can say anything though, Taehyung pushes the two best friends away from them. "Go now or you'll be late."

"Will be late for what?" Namjoon pipes up.

Taehyung shoves the taller male into the nearest waiting area and settles down too. "Just shut up and wait, you overgrown buffoon. Patience is a virtue."

Jungkook guides Jimin to the brightly-lit corridor that leads to the Diagnostic Imaging Department. When they reach the nurse's station in there, Jungkook has a short word with the nurse on duty before she leads them to a glass door that says, **_'Dr. Kim Sungkyu, Obstetrics and Gynecologist'_**. Jimin breathes in nervously and focuses his attention on Jungkook's hand that's on the small of his back as they wend their way into the office.

"Mr. Oh, yes?" The doctor smiles upon seeing Jungkook and Jimin. Jungkook nods his head in confirmation and leads Jimin to the long couch, before he sits down in front of the ob-gyn's desk and talks with him.

Jimin roams his eyes around in curiosity. There is a bed nearby that looks untouched, and there are machineries beside it that are too complicated for Jimin to observe. The place reeks of the usual antiseptic scent and stirs Jimin's insides in the slightest of nervousness. He doesn't really know what Jungkook and the doctor are talking about because he's spacing out, and only snaps out of it again when he feels Jungkook lead him to the bed that he's been eyeing for a while now.

"We're just going to check up on the little one," The doctor smiles at Jimin, as if to soothe his anxiety. Jimin looks at Jungkook and the other gives him an reassuring smile, before he urges him to lie down on the hospital bed. Even though Jimin doesn't really like lying in a bed such as this, (he kinda has a hospital phobia) he does what he's told to. Soon after he's settled down, the doctor turns to him again. "Can you lift your shirt up? Just enough to show your stomach."

"Oh, um, yeah," Jimin blinks and lifts up the hem of his shirt. The cold breeze of the air conditioner hits his bare skin and he buries himself deeper on the mattress, cheeks ablaze. Jungkook is smiling teasingly at him. "What are you looking at?"

"Nothing, nothing." Jungkook waves his hands in dismissal. Jimin rolls his eyes at him.

"Perv."

The doctor smiles at the other two's dynamics while he wearing his dark blue rubber medical gloves. He tucks a white cloth at Jimin's waistband to avoid it from getting damp by the gel. "Now this is going to be real cold." He says, putting the clear substance on Jimin's tummy. Jimin almost gasps at the sudden sensation. The doctor isn't kidding when he said that it's _really_ cold.

"You can look at the screen in front of you so you can watch what goes on," Doctor Kim says, referring to the wall where the projector screen is hanging. It shows nothing but black and a few words on top that Jimin has no idea what is, save for his name. Jungkook sits on the chair at the other side of Jimin's bed and focuses his eyes on the screen too, silent anticipation building up in him.

Jimin clutches his shirt tighter in his grasp when the doctor starts moving the scanner around his stomach, causing the cold gel to scatter all over his skin. Jimin eyes the unmoving white noise on the black screen, biting his lower lip as he waits.

There's a sudden flicker and the screen lights up. Jimin's breathing stills as his vision zeroes in on the center of the black screen. "That white spot in the center is your baby. Mommy is twelve weeks along, by the way." Doctor Kim explains cheerfully.

"Oh..." Jimin can't help but mutter. There it is, that little moving blob on the screen—his baby. It's real, and it's not a figment of his imagination. Seeing the image for the first time makes Jimin's heart swell in bliss and his lips pull up to the widest smile he's ever done yet. _Baby. This is my baby. Jungkook's baby. Our baby_. He almost wants to say ' _hello_ ' out loud.

Doctor Kim observes the duo's expressions and becomes amused right away. While Jimin seems mesmerized, Jungkook looks like he's near to tears. It's not really uncommon for the daddies to cry before the mommies but it seldom happens.

" _Wow_ , that's—" Jungkook almost chokes. Jimin eyes his best friend and the look on his face causes laughter to bubble out of him. "Oh my god..."

Jimin laughs harder. It's kind of contagious that Doctor Kim begins to chuckle too. "Kookie, you okay?" Jimin asks, holding Jungkook's idle hand. Jungkook doesn't know what to feel. But one thing's for sure; this is _so_ fucking _amazing_.

" _I_ did _that..._?" Jungkook questions dumbly and Jimin has to cover his mouth to prevent his laughter from turning even louder. He looks so cute just gaping there with his glassy, awed eyes.

"Yes, you did that." Jimin giggles, feeling Jungkook squeeze his hand back. He has already expected that wide grin to split his face but what he doesn't expect, however, is Jungkook pecking him on the cheek rather affectionately. Doctor Kim looks at Jimin with a smile, as though saying that they're a lovely couple and that Jungkook's so whipped. Jimin coughs out awkwardly but Jungkook doesn't even notice it, too preoccupied on watching the projector screen.

"Since this is your first time doing an ultrasound, I'll give you six sonogram copies," the doctor says to Jimin. When the check-up finishes, Jungkook talks with Doctor Kim again to discuss the essential things they need to do now that Jimin's in his first trimester. Jimin sits on the couch again, admiring the printed out photos of his ultrasound. His baby looks like a peanut, honestly. _Hey tiny, until we get to know your gender, can I call you peanut?_

"Looks like you're deep in thought," Jungkook remarks once they're out of Doctor Kim's office. Jimin shrugs and shows Jungkook their baby's sonogram.

"It looks like a peanut, doesn't it?" When Jungkook chuckles, he continues, "I was just thinking of giving it the nickname 'peanut' before we choose a name for it."

"Peanut, seriously?" Jungkook doesn't fight the wide grin from breaking out his face. Jimin arches a brow at him.

"Why? It's cute."

"Okay, if you really want it." Jungkook snorts and latches his fingers with Jimin's again.

Taehyung and Namjoon are surprisingly conversing in a civil manner when Jungkook and Jimin get back to the lobby. Namjoon is up on his feet in an instant, looking at them with probing eyes.

"Is either one of you sick or something?" He inquires suspiciously. Jungkook, still on his own cloud nine after seeing his unborn baby, merely hands him one of the sonograms and tugs Jimin out of the hospital.

"Ya, let me see," Taehyung peers eagerly at the picture beside him. Namjoon freezes completely when he fully comprehends just what is on his hand. "Aw, Jungkook junior is already looking so adorable!"

 _Jungkook junior—?!_

"FUCK," Namjoon booms, startling Taehyung. _How did this happen? What the fuck—Jungkook knocked Jimin up and—holy shit this is the most unpredictable news in my entire life._

Taehyung reprimands the other with a sharp glare and yanks the picture away from his grasp. He beams down at it like he's already holding the actual baby while Namjoon, is still in shock.

Goddamn, the least couple he's expected to ever do this is Jungkook and Jimin. The thought of them being official parents after six more months is fucking with his mind in more ways than one. _I'M GETTING OLD._

Anxiety creeps up on Jimin as he stares at his grandmother's phone number.

He has no parents. When his mother had him, she died of medical complications and due to extreme depression, his father followed shortly. His grandmother is—from his mother's side—the one who raised him up, with the help of his aunt from his father's side. His grandmother is a good person and she's the most important woman in his life.

That's why she needs to know that he's pregnant.

Jimin doesn't really know what to feel while he listens to the constant ringing of his phone. His fingertips are turning cold and he's tapping his foot relentlessly. Trying to tamp down his nervousness seems like a hard feat, especially when he hears his grandmother finally pick up from the other line.

 _"Hello, Jimin?"_

Jimin sucks in an audible breath. "H-Hi, grandma."

 _"Oh, sweetie. Grandma's missed you so much. Why have you called?"_

"I..." Jimin inwardly curses when his voice wavers. He can feel the familiar hotness from the back of his eyes as his grandmother waits for him to speak. "I missed you too. I'm sorry I didn't call you for a long time. It's just—college is really busy and...grandma..."

The old woman knows when Jimin seems distressed. Right now, it sounds like her grandson has a lot of problems on his plate. _"What's the issue, dear? You know I'm always here to listen."_

"G-Grandma..." The waterworks are beginning to erupt. Jimin covers his mouth to muffle any noises, but it's a futile effort. "I'm—I'm _sorry_ , I'm so sorry..."

 _"What happened, Jimin? Why are you apologizing?"_

"I didn't...I didn't mean for this to happen, I—" Jimin closes his eyes. His heart is thudding so much it's getting difficult for him to breathe. It's like any minute now, he might break down completely and faint. He doesn't like how he's become so emotional nowadays. "I'm...I'm pregnant..."

There is a complete silence on the other line. Jimin's lips tremble and he starts crying for real, not having much energy to prevent his sobs from spilling out. All of a sudden, the door to his room barges open, and he sees Jungkook there with a wild look on his face. He must've heard his cries.

The moment Jungkook catches sight of his tears, he is instantly by Jimin's side, rubbing soothing circles on his back. Jimin is still holding his phone near his ear, waiting for his grandmother to say something—anything at all.

And she does. _"How far along are you, my dear?"_

Jimin freezes from Jungkook's hold and his cries halt for a short moment. The old woman's tone holds a tacit leniency that Jimin questions if it's really not just his imagination. In a weak voice, he responds, "Three months..."

 _"Oh, goodness,"_ his grandmother breathes out. Jimin is about to start crying again, but her voice refrains him from doing so. _"You are really your mother's son."_

This kind of reaction from his grandmother is completely unexpected. He's expected her to get real mad and disappointed. To shout at him through the phone—to disown him, for god's sake. He definitely didn't expect her to sound almost wistful.

 _"Your mother, when she found out that she conceived you, she was in college as well and was crying like a baby when she told it to me through her phone. And you know what? You were three months old at that time."_ Jimin is completely still by now, even his breathing. His emotions are just getting the best of him. Jungkook is silent beside him, listening to their conversation. _"It feels like history is repeating itself. But God forbid I don't want to see you having the...the same fate as your mother. I want to see you raise your own child, Jimin."_

Melancholy fills the old woman's voice, but she isn't crying. _"Take good care of yourself and my great grandchild, okay? From now on you will update me everything that happens to you. And I want to see the bastard who did this to you in the nearest future possible, do you understand?"_

Laughter bubbles out of Jimin's mouth and Jungkook sighs in Jimin's stead, as if he has already expected the sudden shift to the other's mood. "I don't know how to thank you, grandma..."

 _"Thank me by assuring me that you will see your child grow."_ He can feel, although she sounds austere, the smile on her face. _"Now sleep. Don't stay up late. It's already ten in the evening now, you should've been already asleep since eight!"_

Jimin nods his head even though his grandmother can't even see him. "I understand, grandma. I love you so much." No words can even describe it.

 _"I love you too, my Jimin."_

When the call is done, Jungkook orders Jimin to lie down on his bed so he can already have his rest. It's just to his surprise when Jimin stops him from leaving and asks him to stay beside him. Jungkook can't really say no—after all, he has given Jimin a promise that he will be beside him throughout this.

"She didn't get mad?" Jungkook questions once he's settled down beside Jimin. The other has his face buried in Jungkook's neck, his soft breath tickling Jungkook's skin. They have their arms draped over each other and their legs are tangled underneath the warmth of Jimin's bed sheets.

"She didn't," Jimin confirms sleepily. "She called you a bastard, though. And she said she wants to meet you asap."

 _Well, fuck._ Jungkook blanches at his best friend's words. Grandma Park has already been informed. Mr. and Mrs. Jeon have to hear about this soon too. _One down, two to go_. _I'm dead_. "But your grandma already knows me and she loves me to bits."

"I know," Jimin smiles. His eyes are already closed. "That's why I'm not worried about it."

For the first time in weeks, they both fall asleep with relief flooding their senses and smiles painting their faces.

Taehyung visits Jimin and Jungkook's dorm days later to inform him that he's been to the student affairs office. He has inquired for an available tutor that can teach Jimin for when he decides to finally file a maternity leave, and easily gets one. Jimin feels kind of sad that he's going to stop coming to campus for a while, but it's not like he has a choice. What matters is he can still continue his studies despite being pregnant.

"Hellooo, how's our little peanut?!" Taehyung barges in on the leaving room after Jungkook's opened the door for him. Jimin is in a good mood right now since it's Saturday and that means no classes. A pleasant smile lights up Jimin's face when he smells the citrus fruits Taehyung has bought for him.

"Peanut's been a good baby," Jimin answers with a giggle. In the background, Jungkook is cooking something—and that shocks the hell out of Taehyung because as far as he knows, Jungkook doesn't even like to open the stove. Nonetheless, he shuffles closer to Jimin and rests his palm on his friend's tummy. His little four-month baby bump can already be seen under his shirt, if you look closely, that is. "You're strangely happy. What happened?"

The blush on Taehyung's face is immediate. Something in Jimin's maternity instinct tells him that this has something to do with a certain giant. "I just—well, I guess it's no use hiding it to you. Namjoon gave me this awesome My Chemical Romance concert ticket and we're going to watch it tomorrow night! I'm _so_ fucking _excited_ , you have no idea."

"Oh, wow. He did? What love potion did you make that stingy guy drink?" Jimin barks out a laugh. Taehyung shares his laughter but it doesn't hide the fact that he's unusually bashful today. Before he can say more, Jimin reaches for the paper bag of fruits and calls, "Dad, get this in the fridge, will you?"

Taehyung's mouth goes ajar. His eyebrows almost reach his hairline when Jungkook emerges out of the small kitchen and takes the bag from Jimin's grasp, doing as he's told. He doesn't even look bothered by that little term Jimin's called him.

"D- _Dad_?" Taehyung splutters. Jimin looks at him with those guileless eyes but before he can answer, Jungkook hollers out a " _Mom, you want grape or orange juice?_ " from the kitchen. Taehyung almost had a heart attack.

"Grape, please," Jimin answers back. When he looks back at his friend, he almost laughs at the amount of indignance that has crossed the other's face.

"Oh my _god_ , you two," Taehyung braces a hand on his chest. He looks constipated. "What the frick is going on here? Since when did you start calling each other _mom and dad_?!"

"Since...I don't know, last week? I'm not sure..." Though this is a thing that only _real_ couples do, in Jimin's opinion it's not entirely unpleasant, just a shift he hasn't counted on. And if he's being honest with himself, it's not the only unexpected development. If Jungkook used to be a real arse around him, (like pinching his nose all of a sudden, engaging him in a headlock, kicking the back of his legs to make him lose balance, etcetera) now he treats him as if he's the most fragile thing on Earth, and he doesn't even let Jimin do their daily chores. Jungkook's spoiling him too much but it's not like Jimin doesn't like it. God forbid how he loves this undivided attention. It allows him to take advantage of his idiotic best friend.

"You sound like..." Taehyung takes a momentary break, aghast. "You're like a disgusting married couple! Jesus, you even beat my parents! What's up with that?"

"Please, we're not..." Jimin rolls his eyes, and after a second, tilts his head. "Why are you looking at me like that?"

"You know what, Jimin?" Taehyung leans forward, almond eyes squinting in contemplation. "I smell a strong stench of trouble."

"Trouble...?"

"Yes. Whatever you two are doing—it just leads to one thing: trouble."

"Tae, trouble's already started four months ago," Jimin laughs, pointing to his baby bump. He doesn't know why his friend's being all panicky and such.

"Exactly what I'm saying!" Taehyung flails his arms around for a short second. "Trouble starts with _J_. It's Jungkook's fault that you're having peanut! If this continues..." Taehyung trails off. After pausing for an inexplicable moment, Taehyung grabs Jimin by the shoulders and regards him steadily, "There's this new STD, it's called _feelings_. Don't catch that shit."

Jimin reads the gist of whatever Taehyung's trying to say now. "Jin, what you see in my and Jungkook's relationship? It's just it. Nothing more, nothing less."

"Don't be so sure, my friend," Taehyung waggles his forefinger. He makes sure that Jungkook's out of earshot before he drops his words. "How do you know Jungkook doesn't have any feelings for you? For all we know he could be planning to propose to you."

Red crawls up Jimin's neck. " _Propose_? Don't be stupid. Jungkook doesn't love me like that. I know when he likes someone. Right now he doesn't have his eyes on anyone and even if he does, it won't be on me. Now quit yakking and let's eat. Jungkook's already finished cooking by now."

Taehyung thinks there's actually nothing wrong if Jimin starts developing feelings for Jungkook. It's Jungkook who he's wary of—what if Jungkook really _is_ just here to act as peanut's biological father? What if he bears nothing but platonic feelings for Jimin? That what he's all doing is just a part of him doing his obligations as a soon-to-be dad? That would be a fucking mess. Jimin would be heartbroken, and nothing good ever comes with a heartbroken pregnant. He can already tell that if this happens, the only place that peanut would be in is danger.

Taehyung sighs. _This thing Jimin and Jungkook have—it's more complicated than Namjoon's thirst for sex._

Jimin clicks his tongue in annoyance and growls, disagreeably, whenever he spots something that, for him, goes wrong and strays from his preferences. Today, he doesn't like to see that couch over there. He wants to see it over _here_.

"Fucking asdfghjkl," Jimin mutters incomprehensibly under his breath. Well, he's been muttering alien language since the whole morning.

Jungkook, who has been watching Jimin since he woke up, decides that he doesn't like this extreme grouchiness about Jimin and does something that would potentially endanger him.

He walks up to Jimin's grumpy form and sticks two of his fingers out, forcing the other's lips up to smile. And when he sees that, Jungkook grins.

"I knew it—you look way cuter when you're smiling," Jungkook says with all honesty, dropping a kiss on Jimin's mouth. Then he turns around and leaves, his arms crossed behind his back.

After a while of trying to figure out what just happened...the pensive pull to Jimin's lips curls upward and he smiles. Just like that, his day is already made.

Jimin doesn't really know when it started, but it's been going on for a while now; the lingering touches, the fleeting glances, the random kisses to the forehead and cheeks and lips, the little thoughtful gifts.

Jimin has always been affectionate with his best friend and Jungkook likes to think Jimin is a human cuddler, but there are times that he would be extra affectionate. He throws suggestive little comments, he's always close and whenever they sit together, Jimin often initiates a little game of footsie—letting the toes of his bare foot rub at Jungkook's jeans. And Jimin at times sends him winks, blow him kisses, and lick his ear a little too playfully.

Jungkook doesn't understand why Jimin is doing all this now, but he would be lying if he said that he doesn't like it.

However, there are times that Jungkook just wants to move out of their dorm. He doesn't want to deal with a fire-breathing Jimin at _six o'clock in the early fucking morning_ , but it's not like he's got any choice. He is doomed to endure this satanic side of Jimin until peanut comes out.

Five and a half months into his pregnancy, Jimin decides to drop the bomb on Hoseok because he's going to stop coming to school very soon, and he wants the other to be informed about this so he won't find it puzzling. To say Hoseok's shocked is an understatement and he almost cried—even more so when he learned just who the father is. It doesn't really take long before he spills the tea to the whole gang and they all barge in Jungkook and Jimin's room one Sunday evening, demanding for an explanation.

Now that everyone's settled down with this knowledge, they don't question anymore the constant calls Jungkook is receiving when he's in class and the panicked look that comes with it every time he answers them. This is the kind of Jungkook that they're completely unfamiliar of. Gone is the sweet-talker casanova that displays a lover in his arms every week, replaced by an overly concerned, fussy guy who can't stay still in his seat without knowing if Jimin has eaten yet or not.

Everything that defines Jeon Jungkook has just vanished away into naught. It's quite hilarious how he doesn't even notice anyone anymore and never takes a newfound fling to his bed. This has got everyone questioning what in the serious hell just happened to him—and they receive their answer, one fine afternoon.

Jungkook is, as usual, bored out of his wits, trying to hold on to the last strings of his consciousness. Just at the last minute that he's about to kiss his desk and let drowsiness overtake him, the bell rings, and their professor is out of the room, before he even comprehends it.

Namjoon tugs him along the crowd that streams out of their classroom. They need a good break after that hellish four-hour lecture.

As they trudge along the hallway, Jungkook is stalled by his old flings, of who are insinuating something 'fun' behind their flirtatious words. It surprises Jungkook how impatience and annoyance attack him both at the same time. He doesn't have any time for them anymore, yet he can't just brush them off rudely even if he wants nothing to do with them.

While trying to evade their advances, something catches Jungkook's attention by the Engineering department's exit. Tall figure. Slim legs. Rosy hair. A pair of upset hazel eyes that is glaring straight towards his direction. Jungkook almost makes a mad dash towards the gate when he realizes that Jimin has been waiting for him there, for God knows how long.

"Why are you here?" Jungkook stresses once he reaches Jimin. He makes the other turn around, just to check if anything's wrong with him. Jimin looks perfectly fine, except for one thing: he's wearing a white tee that barely conceals his six-month baby bump. Everyone who's near them gawks at them, to say the least.

"I surfed the internet earlier and I found out that we can actually already find out about peanut's gender, so I want you to take me to Doctor Kim _now_ ," Jimin demands sweetly, dragging Jungkook away from their campus. Namjoon is left behind feeling thankful that he's not the one on the receiving end of that vice-like grip Jimin has on Jungkook's poor arm.

Jimin knows that sometimes he's hard on Jungkook, but with the way his best friend handles things, the way he never blows his top off for being frustrated over his insane mood swings, the way he always finds time to entertain him on his gloomy days and all the other things he does—he makes Jimin very impressed with him. Jungkook is treating him so right that he can't help but wonder if this would go on even after their baby's birth. It's an errant thought that he shoves down almost instantly, though.

The visit to the hospital is still as eventful as their last one. They have a new addition to their knowledge about their baby today: it's a boy.

"Why are you laughing? It's not even funny," Jimin wonders aloud one time as he and Jungkook watches a re-run of their favorite comedy show. Jungkook has been laughing his lungs out for the past hour and yet, Jimin still doesn't find anything funny about this show at all. He wonders what he found in this for it to be his favorite.

"Wow, even this has no effect on you anymore," Jungkook remarks from behind Jimin, not tearing his eyes away from the glowing television screen as his hand darts out to grab popcorn in the bowl beside him. He's currently leaning on the couch, Jimin's light form settled between his legs, back slumped against his chest. Oddly, nothing feels awkward with their position, even if it's their first time sitting like this.

Jimin sighs in irritation and leans his head back on Jungkook's shoulder. "I'm so bored. Don't we have anything good to watch?" he inquires, catching the scent of the buttery aroma from the popcorn that Jungkook is chewing. The other just grunts out a, "no" before he turns his attention back to the tv once more. He does rest his free hand on the swell of Jimin's tummy and rubs it constantly, though.

"Kookie..."

"Yeah?"

"Can we name peanut, _'Yoongi'_?"

Jungkook's brows rise. "Where did you get that name?"

"On the internet," Jimin smiles cheekily. He shifts his head sidewards, until Jungkook's side profile is in his line of vision. He finds Jungkook already staring. "I've seen a lot, but this one just sounds so cute."

It doesn't really sound bad at all, in Jungkook's opinion. It seems fitting to be their baby's name. "I like it." Jungkook smiles, looking down at Jimin again. When their noses bump, their breathing seems to still, as does the time.

Jimin's face floods Jungkook's vision: the perfect bow of his mouth, the double-line of his eyelids when they close, lashes casting shadows across the apple of his cheekbones under the living room lamp's slanting light. His face looks a bit rounder than before since he's pregnant, but there's the unmistakable glow on his face, something that takes Jungkook's breath away. This has already crossed Jungkook's mind before, but only now does he start to appreciate how beautiful Jimin really is.

Jimin's droopy eyes fall to his lips, and then his gaze flickers up, so briefly Jungkook might have imaged it, to meet his. He's been treated one too many times already to Jimin's sleepy thousand-yard stare, but it didn't really enthrall him, until this very moment.

"You're staring," Jimin softly teases, but his heart is ramming inside his chest so hard right now. "Don't tell me you're falling in love with m—"

Jimin's words are stalled with Jungkook's lips, and this is nothing like the heated press of their kiss more than six months ago, that Jungkook still thinks about sometimes when he can't stop himself. _This_ , Jungkook realizes, even as he's already moving his lips back, is a _real_ kiss. No alcohol and dares involved. Their lips slot perfectly against each other and Jimin tries to push every question and doubt he has about the future from his mind, pretends that time has stopped around them.

They pull back a short moment after, breathing in each other's air. "You taste like butter," a smile blooms on Jimin's face as he scrunches his nose.

Jungkook chuckles and leans down again, catching the other's mouth. "And you taste like tangerine." he mumbles against Jimin's lips.

The sound of the tv show runs in the background but neither one is watching. Jimin's too busy cataloging the way Jungkook's warm lips feel against his as his hands slide down his waist, and Jungkook's too busy focusing on the careful pressure of Jimin's fingertips against his jaw.

It takes a while of kissing before Jimin fully faces Jungkook and begins straddling his hips. The kiss has become a little too feverish and they're short of breath, but they keep on going. As Jungkook traces the corners of Jimin's mouth with his tongue, Jimin runs his fingers gently through his ebony hair and suddenly twists it into his fist. Jungkook's groan vibrates all over Jimin's burning skin and he does an experimental grind on Jungkook's hard-on, causing Jungkook to jerk away from their kiss, almost panting.

"Jimin..." Jungkook starts, as if to warn, but Jimin presses down on him again and his words drop to a deep moan. Jimin bites his lower lip. _Holy shit_. _That sounds such a fucking turn on._

Jimin drops kisses along Jungkook's jaw and neck, the scalding sensation of his fervent lips driving Jungkook to the brink of insanity. "Shhh...just a little bit more..."

Jungkook knows that pregnant people will feel horny at certain points of their pregnancy, but still, he isn't prepared for this. God knows how much he wants to bend Jimin over the couch right now and fuck him senseless, but his moral compass is pointing away from this direction because Jimin is his _best friend_.

"Would it be rude of me to start sucking your dick right now?" Jimin whispers provocatively as he grazes his teeth on the shell of Jungkook's ear, earning him a shudder from the other male.

"I generally avoid temptation unless I can't resist it," Jungkook groans, winded by this siren in front of him. Jimin parts away from him with a lopsided grin and Jungkook immediately misses the warmth, but all of it goes back straight to his abdomen when Jimin slides down in front of him, until he's kneeling on the carpeted floor. Jimin never tears his lidded eyes away from Jungkook as his fingers skim over the waistband of Jungkook's sweatpants. Hooking his fingers inside, he takes the garment by his teeth and pulls it down. It just stirs the heat in Jungkook's gut further and when the air greets his thighs, Jimin slides his hands up on them and pushes Jungkook's black tank top up, ghosting feathery kisses in his abs.

"I'm thinking of a number between one and ten," Jimin tilts his head, eyes flickering back to Jungkook hooded ones. "If you can guess it, I'll give you a head." He smirks and playfully kisses the straining tent in Jungkook's gray boxers. Jungkook hisses a curse.

"Just a head?" Jungkook rumbles, voice thick with unmistakable lust. He utters 'two' with a confident smirk that has Jimin biting his lip. Jimin's favorite number is two, and Jungkook has known that for fifteen years already. This is so damn easy. "You should've given me a harder challenge."

Jimin only responds a chuckle and pulls down Jungkook's boxers as well. He hears another hiss slip past Jungkook's mouth when he licks a playful stripe along the side of impressive length before him. It doesn't long before he sinks his mouth down on Jungkook, feeling the other's fingers wend their way into his messy hair.

Jungkook hasn't had sex—let alone a blowjob for a while so this, Jimin's slick and hot mouth, clamping down on him in a swift move—it feels so fucking incredible. Jimin's already proven himself a pro at doing this the first few seconds that he hollows his cheeks and bobs up and down on Jungkook so painfully slow.

"Ugh—holy _shit_ ," Jungkook moans, failing to prevent himself from bucking into Jimin's mouth. The lone action causes Jimin's eyes to tear up and he hums, the sound vibrating all around Jungkook's manhood and causing an electric thrill to run down his spine. They reconnect eyes as Jimin's head continues to go up and down. The way Jungkook throws his head back, a thin sheath of sweat forming at his temples and collarbones while he makes all those deep noises just urges Jimin to take Jungkook even deeper in his mouth.

"Your face looks better between my legs." Jungkook groans, twisting Jimin's hair in his fist. Jimin releases the head with an obscene 'pop'. He's not planning on making Jungkook come with just a blowjob.

"How about...below you?" Jungkook's eyes zero in on Jimin's moving lips, red and slick. The other crawls up back to him until their faces are just a meager two inches apart. "Or...above you?"

"That's even better," Jungkook presses his lips on Jimin's neck and the other bares it further for him. It's now Jungkook's hands that are tugging Jimin's waistband as the other straddles him again. "But are you sure about this? You know what happened the last time you lied under me." He eyes Jimin's tummy behind that oversized white shirt. (Which is Jungkook's, by the way)

"I'm already pregnant," Jimin smiles in their kiss when Jungkook meets his mouth again. "What more could possibly go wrong?"

There are a lot of things, actually. Their friendship, for example. Now that they're about to do this _again_ , are they still allowed to call each other 'best friends'?

Since Jimin has already given him a head and he wants nothing but to rip off Jimin's clothes, Jungkook guesses that this is another point of no return for them. Their relationship has already become unorthodox six months ago, might as well go all the way with this and make it eventful for the both of them.

They're entangled in a frantic kiss once more, passion and greed and desire gripping their open mouths as their bodies commingle into one again, finding the same burning pattern they've done that drunken night. Their lips dance hungrily, violently, like savages. Jungkook's tongue probes out of Jimin's mouth and tastes him, one hand on the back of his nape, the other gripping possessively on his hip. Jimin wants nothing but to forget his name while he's busy moaning Jungkook's, and Jungkook wants nothing but to wreck Jimin in the dirtiest way possible.

A jolt of pain burns inside him as Jimin feels the whole length of Jungkook impale him to the hilt, but it's right away drowned out by pleasure, pure bliss overtaking him. He whimpers, catching the intoxicating scent of the other male from this close. He raises his hand to slide it on Jungkook's neck, as always, the contact with his skin makes Jimin shiver, and he knows it's because he wants more. A shaky sigh winds out of him at the same time his fingers grip Jungkook's shoulder harshly.

"Take—take it off—" Jimin can't help but gasp and moan while he pulls Jungkook's top over his head. Once the cloth is discarded, Jungkook holds Jimin by the waist and traces a path down his neck, leaving the other to quiver above him. His hands almost rip Jimin's shirt in an effort to get it out of the way, as well as his clothes from the waist down.

Jungkook sucks in a breath now that he has all of Jimin before his eyes. _Fucking gorgeous_. He kisses Jimin's chest, soft palms caressing the naked skin of Jimin's curves, gliding over the smooth pectorals, fingers kneading onto the flesh of his hips like hot clay that will surely leave finger-shaped bruises the next day. Jimin's lashes flutter shut and he breathes raggedly on Jungkook's hair, his palms brushing across the smooth, angelic planes of the other's chest.

Jimin lifts his weight up and goes back down on Jungkook in a steady rhythm as the latter begins to meet him vigorously, passionately. In and out, in and out. Jimin throws his head back, just enough that he wouldn't accidentally fall on the floor since his back meets nothing but thin air. He bounces on top of Jungkook's thighs, skin meeting in obscene slaps, his eyes rolling back in rapture once Jungkook rubs up against his perfect spot.

Jungkook gauges at him, unconsciously biting his bottom lip, staring. The way Jimin's rose petal lips spread effortlessly in a breathless moan, revealing snow white teeth just begging to be trespassed, serves as the perfect image of debauchery. Park Jimin is being very illegal tonight that Jungkook feels sort of smug. _He's_ the one seeing _this_ , not someone else.

"Wh—Why do you keep staring at me," Jimin leans down and buries his face in the crook of Jungkook's neck, inhaling his perfume, panting into the other's ear. He clenches down on Jungkook at a particular thrust that the latter snaps, sending his mind into overdrive.

"I'm just enjoying the show," Jungkook kisses along Jimin's torso, lower and lower, his lips trailing across his stomach. He drops a kiss on the swell of it and chuckles out a, "How you doin' in there, lil guy?"

Jimin fails tragically in trying to bite back a laugh. A ruddy pink dusts his glowing cheeks as he feels the heated sensation of Jungkook's hot tongue licks its way back up to his chest, seeming to brand his skin. Jimin rocks against him endlessly, swaying like a ship caught in a tempest. He can't get enough of the friction their skin produces.

"I can fuck you all day, anywhere in this room," Jungkook whispers dominantly in Jimin's ear, making a shudder run through his spine, waves of pleasure fanning out across his body.

Jimin takes Jungkook's earlobe between his teeth and tugs it. "Can you, really?" he teasingly blows, feeling Jungkook's muscles quiver this time. He kisses Jungkook's neck, moaning into his skin.

"That," A growl rips from Jungkook's throat, panting in time with Jimin's soft, gasping breaths. "If you kiss my neck the next time, it's done. We're fucking."

"I'll keep that in mind." Comes Jimin's whisper as he smirks against Jungkook's lips, his breathing sporadic. He kisses Jungkook slowly, nipping at his lower lip. His moans raise an octave higher with each snap of Jungkook's hips and Jungkook has to kiss him deeper to cover up his noises. The television's sounds are not enough to mask their vocalizations, it seems. Even if the walls aren't really paper-thin, when you're having _this_ kind of sex, people are bound to hear.

Jimin phantoms his lips on Jungkook's temple, breathing hard, fingers threading in Jungkook's dark hair. Jungkook grips the other's slim hips and pulls him downwards, then ramming him back up. It wrenches another loud moan from Jimin, his nails digging into Jungkook's shoulder, gripping him as he bounces. " _F-Fuck yes_ , _ugh_!"

"You're so _fucking_ —" _Sexy_. Jungkook doesn't even finish his sentence as his voice drops to a moan, and then a hiss, at the violent scrapes Jimin's nails are doing on his back. Jimin buries his face in Jungkook's shoulder to muffle his own pleasured cries. He feels heat inside him, something that is begging to explode and be let out. He can barely hold on to the electricity that wants to be set free.

Jungkook leans his head back, taking in with greedy eyes the writhing form of Jimin on top of him, pulsing and squeezing as he comes. Jimin lets out a shattering gasp, his legs tightening around Jungkook's thighs from the intensity of his release. His shriek is one that Jungkook thinks he will never forget. It's high and delicate and animal all at once, rippling through his body as he convulses on top of him, gasping for air.

He feels his own orgasm looming behind. Jungkook tugs Jimin's head towards him, kissing him roughly, tasting all Jimin's mouth has to offer. It doesn't take long before he too comes hard, slamming upwards into Jimin, groaning out his completion.

Just as Jimin's about to clamber off him, Jungkook rasps a deep, "I'm not done with you yet." before he steals Jimin's mouth in a smoldering kiss. Jimin reciprocates the action just as passionately, even if he's winded after coming down from his high. He stays straddling Jungkook's lap for a few more slow kisses despite the cramp that's beginning to set on his legs.

If Taehyung had witnessed all that, he'd surely go bonkers and demand if they're really just best friends.

"Best friends with benefits," Taehyung deadpans one afternoon. He's come back from class and witnessed just now the deep kiss that Jungkook has bid a sulky Jimin before he headed straight for his usual afternoon classes. At the sight of Taehyung's unimpressed look, Jimin presses that the kiss is nothing, that Jungkook is just teasing him because he (unsurprisingly) becomes irritated with him for no reason at all; _again_.

It's just—one minute, Jungkook's face is the only thing Jimin wants to see for the whole day; the next, the sight of Jungkook makes Jimin want to put him out with the weekly garbage. Doctor Kim assures him (mostly Jungkook) that it's just par for the course during pregnancy.

"Yes. If there is 'friends with benefits' then there surely is 'best friends with benefits." Jimin takes a huge bite from the apple in his hand. He still has an hour to go before his tutor (who's become his good friend for two months now) arrives so he's just lazily lounging in their dorm, rubbing his belly every passing moment.

"What the fuck?" Taehyung looks like he's about to cry. " _Seriously_. Neither one of you feel just the _tiniest_ bit of a spark? Anything at all?!"

Jimin mulls over it. Sure, when Jungkook arrives back from class with a bag of newly bought oranges and kisses his forehead as a greeting, it feels tingly. Also, when he back hugs him and rests his chin on his shoulder, it feels very nice. But the only moments he can remember where he feels this electric charge between them is during sex—don't worry, they only did it thrice—but that's understandable because it's _sex_.

Right?!

"He's not fucking in love with his best friend and neither am I," Jimin grouches, and Taehyung almost slaps a palm on his forehead. _These two idiots are even more idiotic than I thought..._

" _Not fucking in love_? Have you seen the way Jungkook fucking _looks_ at you? The guy could almost melt you with those googly eyes!" Taehyung feels his expression pulling dangerously close to a scowl.

"Do you want apple?" Jimin offers in a rather futile attempt to evade Taehyung's actual point. When he's not answered, he shrugs and mumbles ' _more for me_ ' to himself.

"Jimin, come on," Taehyung's sigh is brimming over with resignation. "Tell me what you feel. When Jungkook hugs you? When he treats you outside? When he kisses you? What do you feel?"

Jimin stares at the huge box of a still disassembled infant crib in the corner of the living room, mind reeling back to the time when Jungkook surprised him with it one evening. Apparently, he bought the infant bed when he and Namjoon were out eating in a mall, that's why he came home late. He looked so excited that time, and he inevitably made Jimin cry when he dropped to him that he's already found an apartment of their own where they can move in before peanut—or rather Yoongi, comes out.

 _"I've never designed a nursery room before, but little Yoongi's mom is studying interior designing, so all's fine,"_ Jungkook's smiled so wide at him that night that he ended up getting drowned in Jimin's grateful kisses.

Jimin's kind of terrible at reading people, doesn't work well with subtlety and body language so he doesn't really know if Jungkook has been bearing feelings for him for a while now. It seems far-fetched. He's not Jungkook's type at all. Jungkook likes those who are way shorter than him, likes those with their hair in natural color, likes those with skin as fair as his—the list can go on, but even if it reaches to the very last trait, not a thing will describe Jimin. He's everything that Jungkook doesn't prefer as a lover.

Is it even really possible for Jungkook to like him as more than his best friend?

"It feels nice..." Jimin trails off. _It feels nice and warm and—he's making me feel very loved_. "You know, it's weird. It feels nice to the point that I want to fuck him but then...I don't know. I kinda want to punch him in the face, too."

 _I cannot. I cannot anymore._ Taehyung throws his hands up in frustration and slumps back on the loveseat. But then he reels forward and almost storms out of the room because Jimin said he hasn't changed the covers yet after he and Jungkook fucked there last night. _I really cannot anymore._

Jungkook is really frightening when jealous.

Jimin learns that shortly after their visit from the hospital.

It just starts as a simple...well, you can say it's a movie ' _date_ ', even though they're not really a couple. After having his third ultrasound, Jimin just really itches to watch a movie and he doesn't even care what it is, so long as he smells the familiar scent of the theater. Weird, but it's a pregnant thing.

While waiting for the movie, they choose to enter in this rather huge and cute infant shop somewhere in the mall. They're having lots of fun leafing through baby catalogs and mulling over nursery color schemes when all of a sudden, Jungkook receives an important call from his professor. When Jungkook sees the concern on Jimin's expression, he reassures him that it's nothing to be worried about, before he goes out to answer the pending call.

Jimin's left checking out a bunch of unisex baby clothes. Even though he's alone, he still wears a pleasant smile and it only grows when his imagination runs active. He's already thinking about how his baby would look like in this adorable white onesie with pacifier prints.

His attention wavers when he feels a presence close behind him. When he looks back, his breath almost hitches.

"Hello, Jimin," Sungyeol greets with a warm smile—that same smile Jimin used to be smitten at, once. He still looks good as the last time Jimin saw him, nearly three years ago.

"Hi," Jimin feels like his smile is too strained, so he looks back at the baby clothes and focuses his vision solely there. He gulps a, "What are you doing here?"

"I'm just accompanying a friend, a soon-to-be father," He remains smiling. His eyes dart out to the couple of onesies in Jimin's grasp. "What about you? You here to accompany a friend too?"

Jimin visibly tenses at that. He doesn't know why, but letting his ex-boyfriend slash ex-professor know that he's pregnant doesn't really sit well with him. "Um, y-yes, kinda."

"You have a good taste," Sungyeol points out, leaning a bit closer to Jimin's space. Not wanting to offend the older man, Jimin stays rooted to his spot. "How have you been lately?"

Jimin bites his lower lip. "G-Good, I guess..."

Sungyeol eyes Jimin's lips and says, "You're still as gorgeous as the last time we met, baby."

" _B-Baby_?" Jimin's eyes widen a bit. He looks over to Sungyeol, only to freeze when he realizes how close they are. "We're already done, Sungyeol. Stop calling me that."

"Why?" Sungyeol leans close, making Jimin take a step back. Where they are, there aren't any customers or employees at all, so it's making Sungyeol all the more confident to approach Jimin like this. "Don't you miss me?"

Jimin doesn't answer, too nervous. He roams his eyes around, hoping to find Jungkook, but his best friend is nowhere to be found. _Where the fuck is that idiot?!_ "S-Sungyeol, please get away. You're too close."

Sungyeol stops when he sees how uncomfortable Jimin is. His eyes soften and Jimin almost sags in relief, but he goes stiff once again when Sungyeol cups his face and leans near his ear, so close his lips start brushing against the shell of it.

"You don't know how happy I am to see you here. I've missed you so much, Jimin," Sungyeol touches Jimin's waist and pulls him closer. Jimin begins to panic when his mind flashes back to the times Sungyeol has touched him illicitly.

Two weeks into their relationship, Jimin learned that his ex was (and probably still is) actually a kinky bastard. Jimin isn't really into that kind of affair that after a month of endurance, he broke it off with him. Jimin's already moved on, but it seems that Sungyeol is still hung up on him.

That doesn't sound good.

"I've been thinking about you every time," Sungyeol ignores it when Jimin slightly pushes him away. He drops a feathery kiss on Jimin's neck, inhaling his addictive scent. Jimin hasn't changed much. "Don't you want me back? _I_ want you back so _bad_."

"Don't—Sungyeol—" Jimin tears up. Now that he's pregnant, he feels so fucking weak to even defend himself. " _Stop_ —"

"What the fuck are you doing?" A livid voice growls from behind them. Sungyeol snaps his head towards the source of it and finds Jungkook looking pretty upset. "Get your hands off him." He spits, venom dripping from his voice.

Sungyeol backs off almost instantly, but he doesn't seem fazed about the anger that radiates from Jungkook. Instead, he raises a brow at him. "So you're really with a friend then, Jimin? This is a nice surprise, Jungkook. Looks like you're a little too young to be a father."

"And you're a little too old to harass someone who's taken, don't you think?" Jungkook drawls with just the right amount of hostility. Jimin can hear the undercurrent of distaste in his voice loud and clear. Jungkook pulls Jimin to him and wraps a possessive arm around the other's waist, Jimin catching the obstinate set to his jaw. "Look, _sir_. Before you hit on your exes, make sure they're not pregnant with another man's kid, yeah?"

Now _that_ catches Sungyeol completely off-guard. His eyes directly fall on Jimin's stomach and there, he sees it; the slightest of a baby bump concealed behind his loose woolen sweater. Jimin is really small even if he's already six months along, so it's not that noticeable. Sungyeol can only watch with growing ire when Jungkook tugs Jimin out of the shop, not once looking back.

Jimin eyes Jungkook. Oddly, he isn't even mad that Jungkook's revealed that little fact to his ex-boyfriend. He's more curious about those words Jungkook dropped back at the shop. "I'm _taken_ , huh?"

"Aren't you?" Jungkook grunts out. He can feel his face pulling into an expression dangerously close to a scowl. _Damn, that Lee Sungyeol. He's fucking—_

"As far as I'm concerned, I'm single."

Jungkook stops walking and reels back, indignance crossing his face. "What the fuck? What's my role here, then?"

"Uh, my best friend?" Jimin offers. Jungkook can't believe this. All this time he thought...

" _Really_ , Park Jimin? Are you really friend zoning me right now?"

"But you _are_ my best friend! What's wrong with that?" Jimin doesn't know why Jungkook's being a moody bitch right now. Isn't he supposed to be the temperamental one? He's the one with a bun in the oven, for heaven's sake.

"Jesus Christ, you're so stupid," Jungkook mutters, shaking his head. Jimin looks genuinely confused and Jungkook feels like killing someone right now. Without any warning, he pulls Jimin by the back of his neck and crashes their lips together, earning him a startled squeak. Jungkook doesn't give a flying fuck if they're in the center of a mall right now, he's fucking frustrated and he needs a release.

Jimin becomes instantly weak in Jungkook's arms. Jungkook's lips feel so foreign, and yet so familiar at the same time. The warmth he emits and the way he kisses him with so much depth, like he's proving an unspoken point, melts Jimin's insides. Jimin clings onto his shoulders and, although greatly surprised, welcomes Jungkook's tongue in his mouth. Jungkook's fingers dig on his hip as he presses their bodies closer. Jungkook only breaks the kiss to stare deep into Jimin's eyes, rendering Jimin even more breathless than he already is.

"I'm the _father_ of your unborn child, the one who's up all night listening to your long tirades about how pizza parlors should put extra cheese on their pizza, the one who comforts you when you cry over the littlest of things, the one who stays beside you when you vomit all your guts out, the one who puts up with your insane food cravings, the one who massages you when you're feeling sore, the one who's been giving you random kisses. We already fucked _thrice_ yet _all this time_ , you think of me as _just_ your _best friend_?"

Jimin's jaw slackens. Before he can say anything though, Jungkook grabs his face and gives him another toe-curling kiss that leaves him gasping for air. "What more do I have to do for you to regard me as your boyfriend?"

"Y-You've never even—" Jimin moans out a protest when Jungkook claims his mouth for the third time. "—cleared it to me that—" another kiss. "—you actually want to be my boyfriend—"

"Shit, you're so fucking dense," Jungkook tugs at Jimin's bottom lip. He presses a long, close-mouthed kiss on Jimin's swollen lips before he rests their foreheads together and rumbles, "I don't know when it happened but I'm so fucking in love with you. You drive me insane every time that I want to throw you out the window, but I still hate the idea of anyone else having you. What's mine is _mine_ ," he pauses, pecking the corner of Jimin's mouth. Jimin swears he's going to faint from all the butterflies that are swarming his stomach. "I'm clearing this now; I want to be your boyfriend and whether you like it or not, I'll _be_ your boyfriend. Understand?"

Maybe Jimin's too preoccupied with admiring the general things that Jungkook does for him to notice that he's falling for his best friend too, more and more each day that passes. He guesses that it's inevitable, considering the things that have happened and are happening between them.

"You've stepped up your level into my life, then," Jimin smiles, wrapping his arms around Jungkook's neck. Four months ago, he found Jungkook's scent repulsive but now it's just so intoxicating. "Best friend to boyfriend, real quick."

"And if you don't stop making me fall for you, consider adding 'husband' into the equation," Jungkook grins boyishly and kisses Jimin's lips once more. When they start to walk again, deciding to spare the shoppers the horror of their making out session, Jungkook delivers a single smack on Jimin's behind and cheekily pronounces, "I'm glad that ass is mine!"

Jimin thinks Jungkook is the only guy who can make him angry and horny at the same time.

They're at the hospital and Jimin's anxious.

It has taken Jungkook a lot of time convincing Jimin to come out of their apartment so they can have a check-up. The reason? Jimin is insecure because he feels fat. His hands and face look bloated and he can't even see his feet anymore because of this huge blockade that is called Yoongi. Jungkook has to bribe him with lots of oranges just so he'd take a shower.

On the way to the hospital, Jimin has been shifting moods. For a minute, he's nervous. The next, happy. And then he's worried. Then he's settled on an unsure excitement. And he couldn't just keep still in his seat. He kept shifting and shifting, crossing his legs, moving his arms and everything. Jungkook gladly took a hold of his hand at every red light and Jimin would feel calm. He figured he can do all the shifting and reacting once they actually _are_ at the hospital.

To which he does. A nurse has greeted him and Jungkook and leads them to a room where Jimin has to strip off all his clothes and wear only the dress that hospitals provided patients with. He is then led to lie down on some sort of chair that is set out to be like a bed and he has to spread his legs. At first, Jimin is very indignant, saying he doesn't want another man to see him like _that_ , but Jungkook's reassured him that Doctor Kim is just doing his job and there's no hint of malice in this.

"I fucking hate you, you know?" Jimin scowls darkly at Jungkook, to which the other just nods dismissively.

"Yeah, yeah," Jungkook urges Jimin to walk first. When Jimin glares at him questioningly, he casually says, "I need you to walk in front of me so I can see your ass."

Good thing he's fast enough to avoid Jimin's violent hand that is about to smack the back of his head. Jimin doesn't know what to think about this obsession his boyfriend has with his ass.

Now, Jimin is lying on his back with Jungkook sitting beside him and his ob-gyn, Doctor Kim, examining him from between his legs, the man's eyes shifting from where he is poking to the monitor that produces images. After a few short moments, Jungkook and Jimin hear a little gasp from the doctor, peaking their curiosity.

"What's happening?" Jimin asks as he squeezes onto Jungkook's hand a little tighter. Jungkook gives his hand a little squeeze back, peering curiously over to the doctor's area. Meanwhile, Doctor Kim smiles at them with a new sparkle in his eyes, a look that makes Jimin's stomach knot in another wave of anxiousness.

"Well, why don't I let you two have a look?" He says before turning the monitor to let the two see what he is smiling about. Jimin and Jungkook both center their eyes on the black screen that shows Yoongi.

Although, there's no longer one baby—there are _two_.

Two babies in Jimin's tummy.

 _Holy fuck_ —Jungkook's eyes widen comically, as do Jimin's. " _Wha_ —Doc?! What—how's this possible?" Jungkook asks, voice cracking at the last word. He and Jimin are not even aware of how tight they're gripping each other's hand.

"Well, seems to me, Mr. Oh, that this little swimmer hid behind her brother at the earlier ultrasound." Doctor Kim explains, coolly taking in the shock that exudes out of the couple. It's at times like this that he's itching to snap a photo of his clients' hilarious reactions. Well, he understands them. Even _he_ got surprised by this sudden discovery. "It's a little embarrassing to have her unnoticed, but there she is!"

She.

 _SHE?!_

"So—wait, doc, w-we're having a boy _and_ a girl?" Jimin gasps in barely concealed shock, propping himself up on his elbows to look the doctor properly in the eyes. Doctor Kim confirms his question with a nod and smile. Jimin doesn't really know what to say right now. When he looks back at the screen, he stares intently at the two fetuses in his stomach and an overwhelming warmth showers over him.

So that's why he's been feeling a lot of kicks in his stomach every now and then. Even Jungkook would get startled whenever he would suddenly jerk back out of the blue (thinking that it's time for Yoongi to come out but then finds out that it's not even close) because of the kicks in his tummy. It makes it difficult to breathe and move oftentimes. He's actually suspicious that Yoongi might have five legs or what—but now he's enlightened. Yoongi has a sister.

The longer he watches his two babies, the more Jimin feels emotional. His eyes soften, a tender, blissed smile forming on his lips as he eagerly glances back at Jungkook, who's just as overwhelmed as he is. Jungkook looks back at him with a winded smile, not quite believing the fact that he's actually done _that_. Again.

" _Wow_." Jungkook breathes out a breathless laugh. He really can't put into words what he's feeling right now. Now he gets why Jimin has become a monster in everything—because there are actually two little peanuts in his belly.

Jimin giggles. "Yeah, wow."

When everything is done, Jimin dutifully thanks Doctor Kim for letting him know that he's actually having two angels. They walk out of the hospital with a newfound energy, something that is rare nowadays for Jimin because he's always feeling exhausted.

"So, what do we do now?" Jungkook questions, squeezing Jimin's hand a little. He leans closer to Jimin's space, kissing Jimin's knuckles affectionately.

Jimin shrugs. "For starters, we have to rearrange the nursery." They've already moved into their apartment a month ago and everything's settled already, (what with Jimin arranging their things into place even though Jungkook told him not to) but now they have to redo one part of the room again, which is Yoongi's adorable room.

"We've got to shop for girl clothes, now. Make room for two." Jimin grins, leaning up to nuzzle Jungkook's neck. "And we're going to have to tell everyone that we're having twins." he finishes with a dreamy little sigh. Taehyung is going to be _very_ thrilled about this.

"What are we going to name our girl, though?" Jungkook wonders. The name they've picked for Yoongi is perfect, but what about his sister?

"I remember Yoongi's Chinese name being Yoonji," Jimin simply smiles, as if he's already decided. _Yoonji_...It sounds fitting for a girl. A Chinese counterpart of Yoongi's name. _Perfect_.

Jungkook doesn't fight the smile from his face and kisses Jimin's head. "So the names are _Jeon Yoongi_ and _Jeon Yoonji_ , huh?"

Jimin is at the supermarket when it happens.

He and Taehyung have been shopping to prepare for the little celebratory party that Jimin wants to have because he just found out that Taehyung and Namjoon are actually together now. _Can you believe it? Namjoon's been pursuing Tae and after three years of running in circles, he's finally caught up with him._

"Maybe the next news that you'll drop to me, it'll be that Namjoon has knocked you up too and you're expecting," Jimin laughs as he pats Taehyung's flat as a board stomach.

"As if I'd let that monkey have my child," Taehyung scoffs, but there's a streak of mirth in his almond eyes. Jimin picks up a few celeries and bell peppers at the vegetable section in front of him and dumps it into their cart.

"But seriously. If ever you and Namjoon conceive, what gender do you want to have?" Jimin questions, eyes roaming around freely while Taehyung pushes the half-filled cart beside him.

"I want a boy, of course! They're less handful than girls," Taehyung giggles. He's not really into all that pink stuff that he's just recently seen in Yoonji's side of the nursery room back in his friend's apartment. "And I'm going to name him after my favorite cartoon character."

Jimin lets out a bark of laughter. "Which one?"

"Chanyeol!" Taehyung grins. He wiggles his eyebrows at Jimin's direction. "If ever Chanyeol is born, I'll visit you and Jungkook often so he can play with your twins. Who knows, he might even fall in love with one of them."

Jimin's face hurts from the smile that's splitting his face. _That's really cute!_ "It's too early for all that, but we'll see."

When they reach the dairy section, Jimin reaches for a cold carton of chocolate milk from the freezer. He knows that he has an actual milk back at home (for pregnant people) that he should drink but it doesn't hurt to have chocolate milk every once in a while, right?

"Tae, do you think— _ugh_ ," Jimin cuts himself off and suddenly grips the carton in his hand tight. He braces his hand on the cold surface of the freezer's door, face scrunched up. There's a jolt of pain in his lower region, particularly in his spine, and he takes a few moments to breathe in and out. After a while, the pain seems to dull, but it's still lingering there, nonetheless. Taehyung comes back from picking a tub of ice cream but immediately dashes to Jimin's side when he sees the look of discomfort marring his face.

"Jimin? Are you okay? Do you feel anything?" Taehyung bombards, holding Jimin by the shoulders to steady him.

Jimin purses his lips in a thin line and rubs his tummy, brows curled in the center of his forehead. "That was a fucking strong kick! Who did that?" He jokingly chastises his twins, making Taehyung's shoulder sag in relief. "Let's go— _ouch_! Damn it, I can't breathe, they're kicking too much today." Jimin frowns and clutches the cart's handle a little too tight that his knuckles turn white.

"Is it really hard to be pregnant?" Taehyung sniggers once Jimin continues their walk again.

"You have _no_ idea," Jimin sniffs. God, what the fuck is wrong with his peanuts today? _They're like wrestling in there!_ "Conceive when you're _really_ ready, is what I can only advise you."

"U-Um, excuse me?"

Jimin and Taehyung both turn to the source of the timid voice behind them. It's a store clerk, and she has this panicked expression on her face as she points a shaky finger at Jimin—particularly, towards his legs. "Y-Your sweatpants, they're—"

Jimin and Taehyung both share a look before they glance down to where the girl is pointing. Lo and behold, there it is, Jimin's gray sweatpants, a shade darker between his legs. As in, there's liquid rapidly soaking down to his insteps.

"Oh my god, Jimin," Taehyung blanches, gaping at the amount of wetness. Jimin's breath hitches and he holds his tummy with both hands, as if afraid that his babies would just drop down if he doesn't hold his stomach. He clashes eyes with Taehyung's horror-stricken ones. "YOUR FUCKING WATER BAG _BROKE_!" his friend's voice echoes all throughout the supermarket like he's just swallowed a megaphone.

Panic immediately creeps up on Jimin's skin. He didn't even feel it fucking happening! But he supposes it already happened after that painful kick he's received. As the store clerk tries to calm down a heaving Jimin, Taehyung digs for his phone in his back pocket and ignores the panicked stares they're receiving from the other customers nearby. He jabs speed dial number one (he's already prepared himself should this case happen and it proves to be efficient) and waits for the other line to pick up. "HURRY THE HELL UP!" he impatiently shrieks.

Taehyung's hysterics is just stressing Jimin out further and he feels it again—the jolting pain in his abdomen and spine, making him almost crumble down the floor. His breathing is labored and he's sweating a lot. Another kick of pain makes him cry out and bend over to hold the cart's handle, legs spread apart. The store clerk is just as uncertain about what to do with this situation as Jimin is.

Taehyung's never been so fucking relieved his whole life when his call is finally answered. "JEON _FUCKING_ JUNGKOOK!" he roars, startling Jungkook greatly from the other line before the other can even greet him. "YOU HAVE TO FETCH US IN THE FUCKING SUPERMARKET _RIGHT NOW_ BECAUSE JIMIN NEEDS TO GO THE HOSPITAL!"

Jungkook doesn't even reply anymore. Taehyung just hears a sharp, ' _fuuuuck!_ ', followed by Jungkook's professor berating him for cursing out loud, before the line cuts off.

They've been asking him to push and to push for eight hours straight. Jimin is in _pain_ —indescribable pain that can only be expressed by the power of his screams and his deathly grip on Jungkook's hand that makes Jungkook almost sob because _Jesus fucking Christ my bones are broken_.

Jimin's legs are spread open as Doctor Kim assists him with giving birth to his twins. Pain is a very _weak_ word to depict this unbearable thing he's experiencing. He can't breathe and it's like his lungs are being squeezed to pulps. Tears flow down from his eyes and he is soaked in his own sweat but Jungkook remains sure-footed by his side, murmuring encouraging things in his ear to not let him fall asleep.

Jimin wants to die. This is the most unendurable feeling in his whole life. His throat is already dry and sore from all the screaming he's made, but he can't find it in himself to stop or else he would really suffocate to death.

After the long eight hours of labor, Jimin hears the most beautiful cry in the world. And two minutes after, another cry pierces through the air. It's the most melodious sound Jimin has ever heard. He wants to stay awake, but he is beyond spent. The last thing he sees is Doctor Kim and his assistant carrying his babies as Jungkook's words of _"You're amazing, I love you baby, I love you"_ fades away from his hearing.

Jimin is transferred to a room of his own after that life and death experience. Taehyung and Namjoon are both looking very much overwrought while they wait outside the emergency room. When Taehyung sees Jimin being brought out of the stretcher a while ago, looking pale but alive, Taehyung bursts out into tears from extreme relief and Namjoon has to embrace and comfort him for a moment before they follow Jungkook to Jimin's designated room.

Jungkook looks like he's just built a Giza Pyramid by himself. He looks frazzled and almost instantly falls into sleep beside Jimin's bed after everything is settled down. Three hours pass with Taehyung and Namjoon just talking about the most random of things, while Jungkook waits for Jimin to wake up. Which he does, shortly after. Jungkook smothers his face with kisses at the sight of Jimin's eyes fluttering open and Taehyung makes a disgusted remark in the corner of the room.

A while later, the twins arrive, being carried by a nurse. Having already seen his babies hours earlier, Jungkook just calmly sits there next to Jimin, rubbing his thumb across Jimin's left cheek. Jimin is breathing slowly and his eyes are half lidded as his angels are handed to either side of his arms. Taehyung is taking shot after shot of the precious moment, looking touched to his very core. Namjoon peers curiously at the slumbering infants in Jimin's arms and questions Taehyung when are they going to make a baby of their own. He almost wilts from his lover's withering glare.

After a sweet, short reunion with his children, Yoongi and Yoonji are placed on their own bed beside Jimin. Jimin turns his head sidewards to watch them stir a little, to observe them. Yoongi is wrapped in a light blue cloth while Yoonji is cocooned in a gentle shade of pink. They are both asleep and they are both buried in blankets, wearing the same white clothes that unable anyone to see their colored clothes but Jimin knows who is who. It's a mom thing.

Yoongi has black hair, like his dad. And Yoonji has Jimin's brown hair. From what their nurse said, Yoongi has Jimin's soft hazel eyes while Yoonji has Jungkook's cool midnight ones. Jimin is drowning in so much euphoria and he wants to hold them in his arms but he's exhausted. So exhausted.

Jimin's eyes are fluttering and his jaw slackens with a yawn. Jungkook gazes at him with a tender smile. He drops a kiss on Jimin's head and smoothens out his hair.

"Go to sleep, Nie." Jungkook whispers affectionately. "You'll still be their mom when you wake up."

Jimin puckers up his lips first, asking Jungkook for a kiss which the other heartily gives. Then little by little his eyelids drift closed, until he's softly snoring on his hospital bed. Sneaking a furtive glance at the bickering couple near him, Jungkook reaches for something in his back pocket—a silver ring. He slips it gently on Jimin's ring finger, smiling at how it fits him perfectly.

 _When I graduate, I'll make you marry me. Whether you like it or not, you're stuck with me forever._ The smile on Jungkook's lips grows the more he stares lovingly at his boyfriend. His lover. His best friend. His fiance. (well, it's just going to be official when Jimin wakes up)

Jungkook has been a fuck boy most of his teenage life. He's been in countless relationships and none of them have even made him go through this rollercoaster of emotions like Jimin has. A lot of people have passed him by and never really stayed, but Jimin is different. He might not be beside Jungkook all the time, but he's never gone. He's always there.

So maybe that's why it never worked out with anyone else—because his red string of fate has already been tied with Jimin's, since the very beginning.

Now that he's turning twenty and already has twins and a— _very beautiful god I fucking love you_ —partner, he thinks that it's time for him to act like a real adult. Watching his _three_ babies sleep like this will never tire him out. He wants to see this image in his future and he'll make sure of that.

He has found his niche in life. In the arms of the person who has known him for fifteen years and will still continue to know him for another fifteen years and more—Park Jimin.

Or rather, _Jeon Jimin_ , after one more year.

That sounds perfect.


End file.
